


Loud

by sleepyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Protective Female Friend, Sex Toys, Short Chapters, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, hongjoong is tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhwa/pseuds/sleepyhwa
Summary: In a world where hybrids exist, a lot of things could go wrong especially when humans and hybrids live together."A WHAT?""Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys, my bad.""Can I… put Hongjoong in my lap?"Or: How will Wooyoung's life change after his eighteenth birthday, and what's the truth behind it.They all get involved but they're more than happy to help.The first chapter will explain a part of what's the fic about  so u can go check it out :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write about all the ships mentioned but I guess I'll concentrate on woosan the most.
> 
> The female character is just their friend (no romantic feelings) and she's REALLY protective, but she's gonna be funny not a drama queen. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. 
> 
> That's all let's start :)

In a world where hybrids exist, a lot of things could go wrong especially when humans and hybrids live together. Because humans don't like hybrids, they consider them inferior and not worthy of being treated equally as human beings.

But the government had forced humans to accept them and live with them, and anyone who harms a hybrid will be punished. That's how you find them living together but not interacting with each other. 

Everything was fine like that, everyone living their own life without annoying the other, except there are cases where humans are the monsters. Why? Because when there are hybrids there are alpha and omega dynamics, which means heat cycles.

Of course humans know about them, so when an omega is in heat they want to have them, because unlike humans, hybrids react differently in sexual activities. 

They're more sensitive and their bodies react on their own. They don't have to be aroused to react, which will lead filthy humans to want to use them as sex toys. 

Each omega (and alpha) has their own scent and it becomes stronger when in heat (rut) so.. 

How do humans know an omega is in heat? 

Of course humans don't smell scents like hybrids can, but when an omega is in heat, they release a special kind of pheromones which makes their scent stronger. 

Humans still can't smell their special scent but they can smell something sweet, and it's the same for all omegas. 

Not all humans are bad and filthy, they just try to keep their distance from hybrids. 

  
  
  


About hybrids :

Hybrids have two forms, the animal form and the human form. The human form isn't fully human, they'll still have the animal's ears, tail and eyes. 

They're born in their human form and can't shift between forms until they're 10 years old. 

So human and hybrid parents allow their children to interact with each other because hybrids younger than 10 can't shift to their animal form which means they can't harm anyone. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


On a special rainy night something new happened in this world and it is the night where our story will begin. 

An unknown cat hybrid gave birth to a child, but that child was fully human, no ears no tail, just a human being. That's why he was left on a random house's door without anything related to him. 

That special child is Jung Wooyoung today. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

A/N:

I won't reveal who are the hybrids and humans yet just to add a little drama to the next chapter.   
  
Everything will be revealed in the next chapter and all the characters will appear.

I'll try to finish it today :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is just an intro or a description of what this fic is about  
> I hope u liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are deeply appreciated c:


	2. She was loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter also has some more explaining on the whole situation, but there's still gonna be some left to the next chapter and then everything's gonna be clear (I hope)
> 
> Also thank you so much for those who gave me kudos on the first chapter it made me so happy I'm touched :') ♡♡

"Sanie a lot of hearts… Hmm I wonder who's that lucky guy who's got your heart." 

"Shut up Hwa!!" Wooyoung threw a pillow at his step sister, Jaehwa. 

"You should introduce us sometime, I can help you you know." she smiled mischievously at him. "In your dreams." Wooyoung continued texting San, ignoring his annoying sister. 

"Woo…" her tone was soft this time. "What now?" Wooyoung whined. Jae didn't shut up from the moment they woke up,he just wants to talk to San in peace. 

She kept annoying him to see his reactions, because when she woke him up he looked tired and a bit off. 

She always gets worried about him when he's like that, especially after what happened. 

Eight years ago he woke up like that, and that night he got so sick and was transferred to the hospital. His fever wouldn't drop down at all, he was breathing heavily and looked in so much pain. Doctors didn't know what's wrong with him, he wasn't showing symptoms of any kind of illnesses. 

He stayed a full week in the hospital, doctors could only give him painkillers and try to treat his fever. After that he got better like nothing happened and continued to live his life normally. Sure his parents were always worried about him but he was just fine. 

That day was his tenth birthday. 

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, sitting beside him on the bed connecting their foreheads to see if he has fever, he was a bit warm. Wooyoung quickly caught on what was going on in her head, he always does. 

He closed his eyes breathing gently "I'm fine Hwa. Don't worry." he gave her a small smile after pulling away. She gave him a quick hug and stood up to leave "don't push yourself too much today."

"Oh and tell 'Sanie a lot of hearts' I said hi." another pillow was thrown her way, but she was already out of the room giggling loudly. 

On her way to school she took her phone out and started texting San telling him to meet her at the gates. Of course she knew San. And she knew about Wooyoung's crush on him, honestly everyone knew about it, he was too obvious. 

Anyway, today was Wooyoung's eighteenth birthday and Jaehwa wanted to make it special so she texted his friends and they prepared a mini party to celebrate his birthday. 

Honestly Wooyoung did try to hide the fact that he had befriended hybrids, but of course having Jaehwa in his life meant he couldn't keep secrets too long to himself. 

Not because the girl was nosy or anything, she just happened to catch him a lot of times. She once caught him masturbating and that's how she knew about his crush on San, but that's a story for another time. 

Now I'll just explain how she met his friends. 

One day she was going back home and caught him talking to a doll-like person, she hasn't noticed his ears until she was already clinging to Wooyoung's arm. Wooyoung was so shocked and didn't know what to do, he was afraid of her reaction. 

"Woaaah, You're a hybrid aren't you? That's so cool!!!" her eyes were twice as big, she was staring at him like he was an idol. He wasn't just a hybrid, but he was so beautiful too. 

"Do you know her?" the hybrid asked a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst of this human girl. Wooyoung shook his head "she's my stepsister, the one I told you about." he still didn't know what to do. 

"Hello, I'm Jaehwa this idiot's sister. Nice to meet you" she said with a huge smile on her face, extending her hand for a handshake. The hybrid quickly took her hand "nice to meet you too. I'm yeosang, this idiot's best friend." he said that last part with a smirk. 

Wooyoung face-palmed himself knowing exactly what will happen next. "Can I touch your ears?" Yeosang looked a bit surprised at her question but nodded anyway. 

She stroked them oh so gently and by the way he started purring she knew how good it felt. Sadly that moment didn't last too long because another hybrid had appeared behind him. This one had a serious face and was a bit taller than the other two. 

Jaehwa was a bit scared so she tried hiding behind Wooyoung. The new hybrid approached Yeosang and gently wrapped and arm around his waist. "Sangie.. You know I don't like it when you purr to someone else." he said whining with a pout on his lips. 

And oh did that trigger Hwa. "OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE I WANNA SQUISH YOU." luckily Wooyoung was quick to react this time holding Hwa in place before regretting her life decisions. 

"Careful with that one pillow head, he isn't the touchy touchy type." he said letting go of her. "Yeah right, that's exactly why he has an arm wrapped around Yeosang's waist." she replied not buying what Wooyoung had said. 

"He's his boyfriend." he replied flatly. Little did he know that his sister was the biggest fujoshi and she _almost_ started drooling, looking at them with heart eyes. 

"Don't worry Jongho, she's just his sister." Yeosang replied leaning on Jongho, and just smiled lazily at her before hiding his face in Jongho's neck. She didn't know what was happening before she noticed it. 

Jongho was playing with Yeosang's tail and Yeosang was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "get a room you too!!" Wooyoung snapped before holding Jaehwa's hand and leading her back home. 

"Bye bye." Jae happily waved at them and they waved back before Jongho picked Yeosang up and went the other way. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had hybrids friends before??" Jaehwa asked with a pout. Wooyoung stiffed a bit before letting out a small sigh "I was afraid of your reaction honestly, humans are always disgusted by hybrids." a tone of sadness was clear in his voice. 

"And do you consider me a normal human being?" 

"....No.…"

"Exactly" she let out a small giggle before continuing "we should meet them some other time, they seemed nice." she said enthusiastically, she's always like that. "Yeah yeah, now shut up and let's go back already I'm hungry."

Wooyoung wonders how can she have this much energy left after school but he loves it anyway. 

After that encounter she had learned that Yeosang was a cat hybrid and Jongho was a cheetah, no wonder he purred when she caressed his ears. 

San, she met him on her own without Wooyoung knowing. After she had discovered his crush on him she decided to approach him on her own. Apparently San was really nice and friendly and so soft with people, no wonder Wooyoung had a crush on him. 

She explained how Wooyoung's birthday was near and she wanted to make it special for him so they planned the whole thing together. San was the one who introduced her to the other two, Hongjoong and Seonghwa as the parents of their small group. 

Of course Jae being herself had to say "OMG we're gonna be the HwaHwa squad." Seonghwa laughed at her enthusiasm but was really fond of her, she had the same energy as Wooyoung. How could their parents handle them?

She met San at the gates of the school, some humans giving her a disgusted look for talking to a hybrid but she couldn't care any less. She was more interested in hybrids anyway. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." San said in a low tone. She raised an eyebrow "through what? Those people don't even deserve to talk to someone as kind as you." she gave him a soft smile before turning into a wicked grin "enough about these people, let's continue about your baby." 

San flushed red before stuttering "h-he's not my b-baby...yet" he said the last word in a whisper but Jae heard it of course. "Seriously, grow some balls and confess already you're both whipped for each other." she said faking annoyance. 

"I will today." 

What??? 

Jaehwa was, very obviously, too excited and she _tried_ , keyword tried, to hide it clearing her throat "is this gonna be his birthday gift orrr there's something else?" a small smirk had appeared on her face, but what she received wasn't the answer she was expecting. 

"No, it's because when we, hybrids, become eighteen we go through either our first rut or first heat, that will decide being an alpha or an omega, so it's a special day for us either way, that's why I waited till today." he gave her a small smile. She didn't know that. "I also did prepare a birthday gift." he showed her a small box. 

She gasped loudly "A RING." he quickly covered her mouth with his hands. "shhh. No, it's something else but you don't need to know, I know you're gonna slip and expose me." he removed his hands. 

She pouted but didn't argue with that, she knew when she gets too excited she can't keep a secret, that's why she decided to continue with arranging the whole party thing.

Of course she had to prepare a plan B because she had a feeling Wooyoung might be tired especially after what happened this morning. Little did they know that was the plan they're gonna have to use. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said all the characters will appear in this chapter but I didn't expect it to be this long honestly so next chapter we'll meet yunho and mingi and we'll know more about seonghwa and hongjoong
> 
> Thanks again for reading this thing I hope I don't disappoint you <3


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be longer than expected so I had to keep a part for the next one. I'll try to update it today 
> 
> Let's start ▶

Later that day, Wooyoung had texted Jaehwa telling her that he wasn't feeling well and he'll go back home early so she wouldn't have to wait for him. 

She knows something's wrong with him and she knows that she can't leave him alone, not when he's like that. She took out her phone dialing Seonghwa's number and waited for two rings before seonghwa declined and texted her. 

**Toothless :**

_ I'm in the middle of class jae. What's wrong? _

**Sleepy head :**

_ Change to plan B _

_ Wooyoung just texted me that he's not feeling well _

_ so I'll take him home  _

_ I hope it's nothing serious… I don't have  _

_ a good feeling about it.. _

**Toothless :**

_ I'll take care of everything don't worry  _

_ Just make sure that Wooyoung's ok and text me if you need anything  _

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

Wooyoung was walking back home when it all started... 

"Why's a beautiful omega in heat out all alone." 

"Can't you see that he's craving an alpha's touch to make him feel better. Let us help you kid." 

"Look at him acting like he doesn't know who we're talking to." 

One of the three men held Wooyoung's wrist tightly so he can't run away. Unfortunately he was so weak and tired and couldn't get himself free from them, but that didn't mean he didn't try at least. 

"Let me go you horny men, I'm not even a hybrid." he tried kicking and pushing the man but to no avail. 

He quickly shut Wooyoung's mouth with his hand holding him like he was nothing. Even though Wooyoung tried to thrash around, his body wouldn't allow him. 

Taken to a nearby ally, he was thrown harshly to the ground, he turned around to run away but of course it was a dead end and he was cornered. He didn't know what to do, he started shaking and he was really surprised. 

Wooyoung wasn't the type to get afraid easily, especially in these kind of situations. It happened before and he had beaten the shit out of the people who had even dared to talk to him, so what's different this time? 

The horny men started getting closer and closer and one of them got his hands on Wooyoung's body, he felt something wet run down his hole and he started to panic. The man didn't even care and quickly grabbed his wrist harshly trying to get his filthy hands on Wooyoung's private parts. 

Wooyoung let out a loud moan, his body was reacting on its own. He was done for, he couldn't run nor scream, even if he could no one will dare to get near these three scary buff men. 

"WOOYOUNG!" a loud voice echoed in the alley. All of the four turned their heads to the voice, it was Jaehwa. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? RUN!!" Wooyoung shouted at her, scared that they might hurt her too. 

She quickly ran towards him trying to avoid the two men in the front but to her surprise they let her go easily. The third man was taken by surprise of how powerful she shoved him away, not registering that this power was from that tiny girl. 

She held Wooyoung closely to make him feel safe, her other hand roaming his back trying to find a particular thing and ha she found it, his tail. Caressing his tail gently, desperately trying to calm his body down. 

Maybe Wooyoung wasn't that scared, but his body was so stiff and shivering, it wouldn't allow him to do what his mind wants, it's like he had no control over it. 

"Don't you dare come closer or you'll regret it." she said angrily noticing how that man was trying to approach them. "Looks like we're gonna feast today huh little girl." he said licking his lips so disgustingly. 

She fell into their trap. No wonder the first two didn't touch her, they were just letting her walk with her own feet into their filthy trap. But she couldn't leave Wooyoung, not like that. 

The man kept getting closer "I said don't you dare come closer or you will regret it." she said sharper this time. "or what? You'll get your animals to attack us?" the man replied mockingly. 

"Maybe." she smirked. 

Two big wolves, a white one and a gray one, attacked the two men in the back. The third man didn't know what was happening until he felt a sharp pain in his wrist forcing him to back off. 

He was shocked to be met with a human body not an animal, but the golden eyes and the bared sharp fangs he was met with explained it all. He tried to run but the two wolves wouldn't let him, not yet. 

One of them was holding the two men so they won't run away while the other one shifted back to his human form catching the third man and glaring at him with white eyes, Mingi's eyes were really scary. 

San approached them growling lowly "do you know what can I do to you right now?" he asked darkly. The man shook his head shivering in fear "n-no.. P-please no, I'm begging you." he stuttered. 

"I don't want to see your face ever again or you know what I'll do." San warned him, emphasizing every word he said. The man quickly shook his head not being able to say a single word. 

San gave Mingi and Yunho a nod and they let go of them, they quickly ran away without turning a single glance back. Yunho shifted back to his human form. 

Jaehwa was still trying to calm Wooyoung's body down and it was working, his breathing came back to normal but still a little bit heavy, he hasn't registered what had happened to him yet. 

San's eyes softened, his teeth going back to normal. He ran towards the two on the ground, holding Wooyoung close to his chest. He went lax in his arms, but he felt a shot of pain go through his entire body. 

He let out a gasp, shutting his eyes tightly because damn it hurt so much but he didn't say anything, well, tried to because he had zero control over his body and a pained whine escaped his lips. 

"Shhh it's ok.. I'm here.. I'm here" san stroked his back in calming manner. Jaehwa didn't know what to do, she looked worriedly at San. "Are you ok?? Did they hurt you??" he asked her gently. 

It's the first time Jaehwa has ever seen his golden eyes. Sure they were sharp before but with this gold hue, they were breathtakingly beautiful and scary. "yeah yeah I'm fine, but Wooyoung…" she trailed off looking at him. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." San carried him and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked following him. She was really super confused. 

"My house. We can't let him go back as a hybrid to your parents." he answered her with a small chuckle at the end. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

After Jaehwa finished texting seonghwa, she quickly got her things and left after Wooyoung, knowing that she can still catch up to him if she walked fast. 

Reaching the gate fast enough she did see Wooyoung's figure was close but another three men were closer to him, too close to be normal. 

She noticed how they were talking to him and trying to touch him, she was surprised that Wooyoung didn't fight back or tried to do anything. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

Sensing the danger, she quickly opened her phone searching for Yeosang's contact name,  **Yeodoesntsing** , and dialed his number praying that he wasn't in class. 

' _ Seonghwa contacted us, we know it's gonna be plan B.'  _ Yeosang answered lazily. 

"No, it's Wooyoung, there are three men following him trying to touch him and he's not reacting at all I-" she said hurriedly. 

_ 'Wooyoung's what?? We-'  _ the phone was quickly snatched from Yeosang's had at the mention of Wooyoung's name in  _ that  _ tone. 

' _ Jae, it's me. What's wrong with Wooyoung?'  _ it was San, it sounded like he knew something. 

"San, t-the men, they got Wooyoung and-and took him to an ally. He didn't s-stop them, I don't know what to do. I-" 

' _ He's in heat, his body will react on its own. Don't panic, just go there and don't let them touch him, No questions. He's an omega and you need to make him feel safe, just hold him close and caress his tail gently. Do not go near the base or you'll destroy him. I'm on my way.' _

He didn't let her answer, but she didn't care, she has to save Wooyoung. Quickly running to the alley she saw a man touching Wooyoung. She couldn't think straight her mind shouting "WOOYOUNG!" 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

"Sooo you're telling me.. that Wooyoung is a hybrid  _ and  _ an omega?" she asked eyeing the couple up and down. Wooyoung was snuggled closely to San on his bed, wearing one of his oversized hoodies. 

After reaching San's house, Jaehwa contacted their parents telling them that they decided to spend the whole day celebrating Wooyoung's birthday and they might come back late. 

Yeosang, Jongho, Seonghwa and Hongjoong arrived later that day dragging Jaehwa out of the room because she didn't shut up at all, deeming that she should be the one taking care of Wooyoung. 

Yeosang and Hongjoong tried to explain the situation, that an omega needs an alpha to take care of them and that she should stay away. No, they're not having sex, they just need to be comfortable and all soft and lovey dovey. 

But of course that didn't stop her and they had to get help from Yunho who shifted to his wolf form and played with her like a five years old kid. 

After a few hours "San texted me that we should go back to hear an explanation about what happened." Yeosang announced before heading back to San's room. 

San's house was big, really big, his parents were out most of the time because of their work, sometimes they wouldn't even come back for days. So that was perfect in this situation because a  _ human  _ girl was with them, how were they supposed to explain? And who's this Wooyoung kid? 

Opening the door on the two, Jaehwa was the first one to slip into the room, the others following her. They sat on the carpeted floor while Jae just threw herself onto Wooyoung making Yeosang and Hongjoong face-palm, she won't listen to them will she? 

"Wooyoungieee how are you feeling now?" she asked with a small pout on her lips. Wooyoung laughed at her attempt of being cute, she failed, but hugged her tightly anyways "I'm fine, don't worry." 

A slap. 

Everyone's eyes went wide, no one dared to move a muscle. After everything that had happened today, that was the least expected reaction out of Jaehwa. She slapped Wooyoung on his arm. 

"Owww!! why did you do this??" he exclaimed loudly, rubbing the slapped spot. "Ya… Do you know how worried I was you stupid dick?!" she scolded him, but it was so obvious how worried she was. 

"It's not like  _ I  _ arranged the whole thing, how is that even my fault?! Plus, it's my birthday today so you should treat me nicely you fat hamster." 

"It  _ is  _ your fault for not fighting back you lazy monkey!!"

"In my defense my body was out of my control or else you would've seen me kicking their butts, clumsy hippo." 

"What's with them and these weird nicknames?" Hongjoong whispered to Yeosang who shrugged, he knows that's their way of… Communicating. 

But of course someone had to stop them, trying to lighten up the mood a bit "speaking of which, Jongho, where's the cake you brought?" Seonghwa asked him. 

"The right question is where's Mingi?" Yeosang replied. Entering the room was Mingi who had been caught red handed by Yunho, cheeks full and mouth smudged "what?! I thought we wouldn't be celebrating after what happened…" hehe trailed off. 

"Mingi… What was plan B?" Jaehwa asked him, folding her arms in front of her. "Cancel reservation, bring the cake and gifts to San's house and don't act on your own record." he answered defeated. 

Everyone laughed at that. Yes, Mingi was an alpha but he was a baby on the inside, getting excited over stupid things and whining when something doesn't go his way, he even  _ tries  _ to act cutely which leads everyone to fake gag sounds. 

"So San, what happened exactly? Why's Wooyoung like this? And how do you know what was gonna happen?" Jae asked him, in the end they came back for an explanation after all. Everyone nodded and sat down, waiting for San to speak. 

"Everyone knows that hybrids' eighteenth birthday is special, and everyone knows that they start shifting at the age of ten. When I was talking to Wooyoung about my first time shifting, he told me what happened to him and how the doctors couldn't detect an illness, so I had my doubts. On some days at school, I could sense how Wooyoung gets uncomfortable sometimes for no actual reason, when I ask him what's wrong he says his head hurts but he's fine, and that happened a lot lately. It's because his eighteenth birthday was getting closer. 

Did you notice that whenever you had a headache it was accompanied with lower back pain?" he questioned Wooyoung who nodded. Still everyone silent. 

"It's because your ears and tail were trying to appear but you wouldn't let them, well, you didn't know how to let them. Every hybrid learns how to shift between forms before they're ten, so when their first shift happens they know what to do, but you didn't know anything which led to you ending up sick." he finished. 

"But that doesn't make sense." Jaehwa interrupted "I mean hybrids are born with their ears and tails, but Wooyoung was fully human. How?" 

"That's because he's not even your real brother. He was left at the door of your house which means you don't know who his parents are. He's a hybrid hybrid." San answered her. 

"What… ?" 

"He's half human and half hybrid, which means he can shift between three forms : human, half half and animal. It looks like one of his parents was a hybrid while the other was a human." he continued, giving Wooyoung's forehead a kiss. 

That's when Jaehwa finally,  _ finally,  _ noticed Wooyoung's cat ears, letting out a loud gasp "WOOYOUNG IS A KITTY" she didn't even ask for permission before caressing his ears. But San wasn't quick enough to stop her and instead of the purring she was expecting, a loud moan echoed in the room. 

Everyone went silent and Wooyoung's eyes became watery before hiding his face in San's chest. Jaehwa was so shocked she couldn't even mutter a single word, looking at San dumbfounded. 

She didn't mean to hurt Wooyoung, she just wanted to play with his ears, just like Yeosang, so what's different this time? San could feel how nervous she was. 

"It's ok. He's just sensitive because of his heat, don't worry." San was gentle, San is always gentle, and Jae's really thankful for that. He knows how to calm people down without an effort. "Also he's not a kitty, we still don't know what is he." 

"What do you mean? He has cat ears." she looked confused. "Yes, he does, but look at Yeosang's ears, they're different because he's a ragdoll, so we still need to know what kind is Wooyoung." he replied. 

"Oooo what are you then?" she asked enthusiastically, almost bouncing. "You'll know soon." he answered, a soft chuckle leaving his lips when he saw her pout. 

"Oh I remembered, when I called you, you told me not to touch the base of his tail, what did you mean by 'ending him'?" she was curious now, not everyday your stepbrother turns into a hybrid. 

Yeosang and Hongjoong's faces were bright red at the question, Yunho looked fine but still had a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Jaehwa didn't notice that or else she wouldn't have shut up about. 

San was quick to answer "Because it's the most sensitive part in a hybrid's body, the alpha's tail is only sensitive when they're in rut, but an omega's is sensitive all the time, and in heat it becomes unbearable, it'd be like… touching their private parts." 

Now it's Jae's turn to turn bright red. She had planned to prank Wooyoung and touch the base of his tail if it wasn't dangerous, but after knowing that information, she'd rather drink salt coffee than touching  _ that.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I thought to finish this so I added a small smut part at the end ;) 
> 
> (my first time writing smut so... yh)

**Police :**

_ Where are you???  _

_ Are you ok??  _

_ Why aren't you back yet??  _

**Sleepy head :**

_ We're fine mom _

_ We were having a lot of fun so we didn't notice what time is it  _

**Police :**

_ I was so worried  _

_ Now how will you come back after this hour??  _

_ It's dangerous  _

**Sleepy head :**

_ About that…  _

**Police :**

_ I have a bad feeling  _

_ Spill..  _

**Sleepy head :**

_ Can we spend the night at San's??  _

_ You said it yourself it's dangerous now to get back  _

_ Plus we're having a movie night  _

_ You don't wanna ruin everything I've worked for do you :( _

**Police :**

_ Fine..  _

_ Just take care of yourselves  _

**Sleepy head :**

_ Will do  _

_ Thanks mom  _

_ Good night <3 _

"I took care of mom, now we just need to take care of you." Jae smirked. Wooyoung sighed, thankful to his stepsister for knowing how to save their asses when they're in trouble. It's not the first time. 

"Tomorrow after school we need to teach him how to go back to his human form." Jongho announced, everyone nodding in agreement. "But what about school? We can't let him go like that." Yeosang said pointing at his ears. 

"We'll just give him one of your beanies." Seonghwa replied, playing with Hongjoong's white fluffy ears, he looked tired. 

"And his tail?" Mingi asked a bit uncertain. He knows it hurts to hide a tail and Wooyoung being in heat doesn't help at all. "We'll give him one of my long coats so it won't be too painful." San replied. 

"But what about his scent? I can smell it from here." Jaehwa asked, she was sitting away from Wooyoung but she could still smell his strong sweet scent, they can't have another incident like today. 

"Remember when you asked me about my gift?" Jae nodded. "Well. You can say I was expecting this to happen so I prepared something." San took out the small box he had shown her, giving it to Wooyoung "Happy birthday woo... Open it." 

Wooyoung opened the box, taking out a necklace with an amethyst at the end of it. It was really pretty , but when he wore it, it became even prettier. Wooyoung smiled big, hugging San tightly "thank you Sanie." 

"A necklace." Jae stated. 

"An amethyst." San corrected. 

Still that didn't make sense to Jae and it showed so San continued "an amethyst blocks an omega's scent. It's not a common information but it is true." 

And he was right, she couldn't smell Wooyoung's scent anymore. But the rest of the hybrids were confused, they could still smell the sweet scent of lavender coming from him.

"It only works for humans apparently." Yeosang remarked. "It's because he's in heat. Once it's finished, his scent will be fully blocked." San seemed a bit sad stating that fact but no one commented. 

"Now that's everything solved for now, let's go all to sleep, it's been a long day and I'm tired." Hongjoong yawned before shifting to his animal form. A small white arctic fox plopped down on the floor beside Seonghwa, who gently picked him and put him on his lap. 

He looked so soft and pure, the white fur so tempting to touch, the light twitch of his ears making him more adorable than he already is. Seonghwa was patting him so gently, you'd sleep just by looking at them. 

Jaehwa wanted to jump at him and squish him right then and there, but she fought that urge because it'd be so cruel to disturb something as cute as that. She'll play with him in the morning. 

By now she has seen almost everyone's animal form. Yeosang a ragdoll cat, Jongho a cheetah, Yunho and Mingi are wolves and Hongjoong an arctic fox. She knew Seonghwa was a snow leopard but she still hasn't seen him, Wooyoung to be discovered and San is a mystery.

〜＊〜＊〜

Later that night, they arranged the sleeping places. Jaehwa slept in San's parents room because it was easy to get rid of a human's scent, San and Wooyoung slept in San's room, Yunho and Mingi in the first guest room and the rest in the second guest room. They fit because Hongjoong and Seonghwa slept in their animal form, Seonghwa curling protectively around Hongjoong's smaller form. 

Lying in bed, San was stroking Wooyoung's hair gently. It was comfortable, it was calm. Only the two of them in the middle of the night, no one to disturb them, just enjoying each other's presence. It was the perfect moment for San. 

"Wooyoungie.." Wooyoung hummed in response, showing that he's still awake, "I know that's not how things were supposed to turn out today, and we can't do anything about it, but there's still one thing I can do to hopefully make it better." San looked nervous. 

Wooyoung sat up straight, giving him his full attention. San held his hands and looked into his eyes seriously, "I like you Wooyoung." Wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes, speechless, so San continued. 

"I like every small detail about you Wooyoung, you're always so cheerful and loud, always annoying everyone around you in the cutest way possible, the way you laugh after doing something troublesome always makes me weak, I can count everything you do and it still won't be enough. I like you so much." San ended, waiting for response. 

Wooyoung didn't know what to say or how to answer, he wasn't expecting that, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. Throwing himself on San and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. 

San was taken by surprise, but he quickly kissed him back, melting into the feeling of Wooyoung's soft lips against his. He wrapped his arm around Wooyoung's waist pulling him closer to make him sit on his lap, Wooyoung caught on and moved his body straddling San. 

It started soft and pure at first but it was getting hotter and hotter by the second. San bit Wooyoung's lower lip making him moan, he took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside Wooyoung's mouth discovering every dip and curve, relishing in the feeling of having him all to himself. 

Their tongues danced together like they were made to. Spit was starting to spill out and onto their chins but none of them cared, it was so hot and delicious and they both wanted it, wanted each other, wanted to stay connected in any way possible. 

They made out for a while before Wooyoung started rocking his hips back and forth seeking some friction, he was rock hard and he could feel San growing hard in his sweatpants too. They both moaned at this point desperate to be touched already. 

Wooyoung was the first to break their kiss, breathing heavily like he had ran a marathon, his cheeks were flushed red and lips swollen covered with spit. He looked fucked out and they haven't done anything yet. 

"San… do something." he whimpered, hiding his face in San's neck, his hips not stopping at all, he needed a release. "Ok, just-" San was about to move but quickly retreated his hand before asking for permission "Can I touch you?" 

"Please Sanie." Wooyoung was begging at this point, he was so hard it hurt, and he trusted San, he knows he's gonna make him feel good. 

San's hand started rubbing Wooyoung's clothed dick receiving a loud moan in return, he quickly connected their lips back in an attempt to muffle his sounds, as much as he wanted to hear him, he can't just let them be caught, at least not yet. 

It's San's turn to break the kiss this time "Wooyoung, we can't do much today. I'll just jerk us off and that's all, don't want your body to be overwhelmed." he said rubbing Wooyoung's sides softly. Wooyoung blushed harder if that was even possible but nodded anyways.

In a swift motion, San took out both of their dicks holding them in one hand. Wooyoung let out a small gasp when San started moving his hand slowly, hiding his face behind his sweater paws. "Adorable" San whispered to himself. 

Picking up his pace, Wooyoung dropped his head on San's chest biting his lips in an attempt to muffle the moans that threatened to spill out. His ears twitched, tickling San's neck, so he started scratching them carefully not hurt but to pleasure. 

Precum was spilling out of both of their dicks indicating that their orgasms were near, San concentrated his efforts on Wooyoung because his breathing was getting heavier and he was closer to his release than him. 

So he started rubbing the head of his dick, making him become undone in his arms. And true to his expectations, Wooyoung came shortly after that, releasing his white seed into San's hand which didn't stop moving until Wooyoung had let every drop of cum out. 

He didn't let go of Wooyoung's dick though, instead he continued to finish himself off, overstimulating Wooyoung in the process, but the little sounds he was letting out were so addicting that he couldn't stop, driving himself closer and closer to the edge. 

A loud groan escaped San's rosy lips accompanied with his release, he let go of Wooyoung's dick which became red because of all of the rubbing, and continued to milk every last drop of his cum out. Wooyoung hasn't seen anything hotter than that before. 

It took them a few minutes to come down from their high, San got up to get rid of the mess they've created, bringing a wet cloth to clean Wooyoung a little bit and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He'll just pick it up in the morning. 

Wooyoung made grabby hands "mmm... wanna cuddle." San laughed at his cute behavior, slipping back beside him on the bed, "Anything for my birthday boy." Wooyoung laid his head on San's chest and was out in the speed of light. 

San stared at the sleeping boy so lovingly. His breathing was calm, long lashes casting a shadow on his rosy cheeks, a small pout adoring his lips. San was lucky. 

Giving his forehead a lat kiss, he let the tiredness take over him, hugging Wooyoung and drifting off to sleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/_jano0_) for any questions or comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	5. A school day

"WAKE UP OR WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Mingi barged into the second guest room, making Seonghwa and Hongjoong jump from their sleep. Seonghwa almost, _almost,_ attacked him but opted to just growl at him instead as a warning. 

Mingi didn't look guilty at all, he just laughed it off and jumped on Jongho who hasn't woken up yet, he was a heavy sleeper, not noticing the small Yeosang who was cuddled to his chest and crushing him in the process. 

Jongho looked like he was ready to chop his head off so he sprinted out of the room as quick as he could, heading back to Yunho who kicked him out when he Jumped on him at first. 

  
  


"Wooyoung~ time to wake up." San whispered to Wooyoung, caressing his hair gently. "mmm.. five more minutes." Wooyoung groaned, shifting closer to San burying his head into his chest. And who was San to tell him no?

  
  


"Song Mingi, if you don't shut up right now I swear I will chop your dick and feed it to the dogs." Jaehwa threatened him groaning into her pillow, "but I'm hungry~" Mingi whined "and don't don't want to burn San's kitchen down again." 

Wait… again?

"Then go to one of the boys. Why me?" 

"I kind of scared the shit out of Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyung, Jongho looked like he was ready to kill me, Yeosang is off limits of course and Yunho kicked me out _twice._ " he counted. 

"He did the right thing.." she mumbled to herself. 

"What?!" 

"Nothing. What about the two idiots left? Don't wanna disturb their peaceful sleep like you did to all of us?" she asked with a sleepy smirk. 

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I _really_ don't wanna see what's inside their room after yesterday." he answered casually. 

Jaehwa looked alarmed at that "wait. What happened yesterday other than Wooyoung becoming a hybrid?" she was getting out of the bed now. 

"An omega in heat with the person he likes in a room alone at night. What do you think genius girl?" it's his turn to smirk right now, but it was too late 'cause Jaehwa has already left the room going to San's. 

Jaehwa opened the door of San's room. 

Jaehwa closed the door of San's room. 

"YA. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU HORNY…" she doesn't what San is yet, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE. JUST PUT SOMETHING ON SO I CAN GET IN AND CONTINUE MY SCOLDING IN PEACE."

San laughed before getting up, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He threw a hoodie towards Wooyoung but he didn't catch it, deciding that he still wants to sleep some more. 

They felt hot at night because of the heat radiating from Wooyoung's body, so they took their clothes off in order to cuddle more comfortably in their sleep. 

San opened the door to greet Jaehwa but she smoothly let herself in completely ignoring San still standing at the door. She threw herself on the bed beside Wooyoung, hugging him in a very not comfortable way, "what have you done to my innocent little Wooyoung? He isn't even pushing me away." she faked whining. 

"Calm down protective mama. I haven't done anything, he's just tired obviously." He sighed, closing the door and slipping onto the bed beside the two. It was a king sized bed so it could fit them comfortably. 

Jaehwa let go of Wooyoung after not receiving any response, cuddling to San instead. San was shocked. San was really shocked. Sure he knew Jaehwa gets comfortable easily with people but not like _that._

She counted 3..2..1 and Wooyoung jumped on her, ripping her off from San without any resistance. "Ha. I knew that'd get you" she laughed getting up from the bed. "I'll prepare breakfast for everyone. Get ready and meet us in the kitchen." 

"Us?" San and Wooyoung asked in unison. 

She opened the door to be met with a Mingi trying to eavesdrop. She pinched his ear dragging him with her down to the kitchen, a series of 'ouch ouch ouch' accompanying them all the way. 

Wooyoung was fully awake by now, he sighed in defeat picking up the hoodie San threw him earlier, he put it on and went to the bathroom, San following shortly after him. What's with people and ignoring him today? 

There was a pile of bodies standing in front of the kitchen entrance. Wooyoung and San were confused about what was happening so they peeked their heads in and their jaws dropped to the floor at the sight as well as the rest. 

Song Mingi, in all of his glory, was helping Jaehwa prepare the breakfast. The kitchen was fine, no mess everywhere, no shouting or yelling or complaining, nothing has caught on fire yet, just two normal people preparing breakfast. 

"She was able to tame a hungry Mingi." Yunho whispered, still shocked. "And he's even helping her." Jongho continued, "without complaining." Yeosang finished. 

"Stop whispering and get in already, we can hear you y'know." Jaehwa said lazily, not batting an eyelash, still focused on the thing she was cooking. Mingi turned his head and gave them one of his wide smiles. 

They all piled inside the kitchen. Good thing it was big.

"How did you do that?" Wooyoung asked her, hugging her from behind. "Do what?" she replied innocently. "Taming _the_ Mingi. A _hungry_ Mingi. You even made him help you, my sister is a legend." he laughed at the end, giving her a small kiss on the side of her neck. 

"Should I be jealous or…?" San trailed confused of their behavior. Wooyoung laughed at that before unattaching himself from Hwa. He trotted towards San and gave him a small peck on the lips making everyone fake gag in response, and a small squeak to make an appearance. 

They all turned their heads in Hwa's direction, seeing a small blush adoring her cheeks and a big smile drown on her lips, obviously fangirling over the two. 

"Don't worry Sanie, Hwa has a girlfriend." Wooyoung assured him with a cute smile. 

"A WHAT?" They all shouted in unison. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys, my bad." Jaehwa gave them a shy guilty smile. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor for the second time today. It's gonna be a day full of surprises. 

After they finished their breakfast, which was really good, they got ready for school, making sure that Wooyoung's ears and tail are fully hidden. Thankfully today's weather was kinda cold so it won't be too suspicious for Wooyoung's choice of clothes. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


The first period went smoothly. Humans weren't able to smell Wooyoung's scent, and hybrids didn't pay any attention to him. Everyone just wanted to get over with this day, because it was the last day of the week. 

**Mountain :**

_Jaehwa_

_Are you free??_

_We need your help.._

**Sleepy head :**

_What's wrong?_

_Is Wooyoung ok?_

_Did something happen to him?_

**Mountain :**

_That's why we need your help_

_Meet us at the men's restroom_

_We'll get you in_

**Sleepy head :**

_I'm on my way_

"For real San… The men's restroom?!... I'm still a girl you know." Jaehwa was mumbling to herself on her way to them, not caring about the weird glances she was receiving. 

**Sleepy head :**

_I'm here_

A squeak left her lips when she wan snatched into the restroom, surprised by the force pulling her. She turned her head to be met with a smiley Jongho. She has to get used to that. 

A pained whine got her attention, she turned her head to see Wooyoung laying in San's lap who was sitting on the floor, trying his best to calm Wooyoung's body down. 

"What happened?" she went to sit beside the two on the floor, not caring if it was dirty. "He says it hurts but… he's not even hard. That doesn't make any sense." San told her, worry written all over his features. 

"Wooyoungie~ can you tell me where it hurts exactly?" she asked him, gently removing his hair out of his face. "My whole body.." his face contorted in pain. Jaehwa knows this look, the same look again. "Not again." she sounded desperate this time. 

"Any suggestions?" Hongjoong asked to no one in particular. Anything would be welcomed as long as it meant it'd help Wooyoung. "I have a stupid idea, but I think it'd help." 

"Anything Jaehwa. Please help him." San sounded desperate and scared, _his_ Wooyoung was in pain and he can't do anything about it. Everything is new when it comes to Wooyoung, he's not a human nor a hybrid, he's both. 

"Let’s try to give him my period medicine. It helps with the pain, plus it doesn't have any side effects." That was a bit surprising but in a good way so they all nodded in agreement. 

Jaehwa took the medicine out of her bag and gave it to Wooyoung who quickly took it. And surprisingly it did help him. After almost 15 minutes he looked better and was able to relax a bit in San's arms. 

"I'll just skip classes with Wooyoung, it's not the first we do it anyway. You go first." San told everyone. They all listened going out and back to their classes, but Jaehwa hesitated a little bit, not sure about leaving Wooyoung. 

San sensed her hesitance, "it's ok Hwa, I'll take care of him. If anything happens I promise to call you." he gave her a small smile. "I'll leave him to you then. Take care, both of you." She gave both of them kisses on their foreheads before leaving to her class too. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Finally. We're free." 

"I don't know how we'll survive this hell called high school. 

"I'm so hungry, I wanna go home ~"

"Can you guys shut up!! You're giving me a headache." Hongjoong yelled at them, and they all know better not to piss this tiny creature off or they _will_ all pay. 

"Hwa. you ok??" Seonghwa shook Jae out of her trance, she spaced out for a bit. "Yeah, just… a little bit tired." she smiled at him, but he could easily tell it was fake. 

"I know what you're thinking Hwa. Don't worry, we're all here to help and take care of him, he's our precious baby after all." he gave her an assuring smile, hugging her side. Seonghwa was safe. She relaxed into his touch knowing that he was right, they'll take care of everything. 

San and Wooyoung met them at the gates, Wooyoung skipping over to them hugging Jaehwa."You look like a chimpanzee, I think my medicine did its job pretty well." she laughed at the end, hugging him back. 

"How did you guys sneak out?" Yunho asked them. "You know it's my job Ho, not the first time." San winked. 

"Anyway… Jae, you go back to your house now to show your mom that you're fine because we need to keep Wooyoung out of sight, tell her that we have a project and we'll work on it at my place. Take Yeosang with you, it's easy to hide his ears and tail." San told her. 

They both nodded their heads. San was right, they can't stay away from their house for too long or their mom will get suspicious, plus taking a guest will distract her a little bit. 

Yeosang gave Jongho a quick peck which almost turned into a make out session if Hongjoong didn't separate them, and so they left. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

Quick note :

Just remember that Wooyoung's heat isn't a normal one because he's half a human. Everything new about it will be explained later, I won't leave anything out don't worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Cute filler?

"Why does Yeosang look so worn out?" Jongho went to hug Yeosang. "You can say he took good care of mom." Jaehwa giggled, putting the snacks they bought on their way back on the table. 

"I can't believe we felt sorry for their parents." Yeosang sounded really tired, making Jaehwa laugh even harder. "What happened?" Wooyoung asked from the couch where he was annoying Seonghwa. 

"You know what happens when mom meets someone new. A cute one to be specific." She replied, putting the snacks in bowls Hongjoong brought from the kitchen. 

Wooyoung laughed knowing exactly how things went, but at least they went smoothly. Their mother didn't suspect anything and they were able to convince her to let them spend the weekend at San's house to 'work' on the 'project'.

But they weren't lying. They had a 'project' which was Wooyoung, and they had to 'work' on teaching him how to get back to his fully human form. 

"So I did some research on Wooyoung's situation and surprisingly I was able to find something. Get your asses here y'all." San shouted the last part to get their attention. 

They all gathered in front of the couch, sitting on the carpeted floor. Jaehwa and Hongjoong brought the snacks and placed them in front of everyone like they were going to watch a movie. 

"So apparently Wooyoung isn't the first one to be like that, so I found some explanations of what happened during his weird heat." He stated looking at everyone, "Everything that happened was normal. The first day he loses control over his body and he feels so weak, the second day he suffers from body pain and the third day he might lose control over his body again and he's gonna be horny but on a normal level." he ended normally. 

"He's always horny." Jaehwa stated as a matter of fact. Everyone laughed at that including Wooyoung, but that didn't hide the cute blush that dusted his cheeks. "But why only three days? It's usually a week for us." Yeosang asked. 

"Because he's half a human, which means half of the time. But the thing is… his next heats will be like us. The painful extra horny type." San seemed a bit upset, his baby will have to suffer. But he'll always be there to help. 

"What about his ears and tail? Will you teach him how to hide them today?" Jaehwa's words were a bit muffled because of the chips she was stuffing her cheeks with. 

"That we can't do before he finishes his heat. Which means after tomorrow." San answered. "So tomorrow he's gonna be horny huh? Make sure you lock the door before doing anything." she laughed again. 

"What do you mean?" San looked confused but interested nonetheless. "How do you think I met you in the first place?" she smirked. 

"Jaehwa I swear if you say one word I will tell them what I found in your room." Wooyoung threatened. 

"Not before I tell them what I found in  _ your  _ room." 

"Don't you dare." 

"Beg." 

"Never!" 

"Ok. Stop it you two, I don't think we want to know what's inside your rooms." Seonghwa shut them up. 

"So… Movie night?" Mingi asked cheerfully, already getting up to bring the blankets, "Yunho?", "Yes, I'll make the popcorn." he answered lazily. Jongho also got up to do his part. 

That's how they usually spend movie nights. Mingi's in charge of the blankets, Yunho the popcorn, Hongjoong the snacks, Jongho the drinks, San chooses the movies and the rest either help or just wait for them. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


Hybrids usually like to sleep in their animal form, which explains why there are various types of animals scattered around San's living room. Most of them got sleepy during the third movie, and were too lazy to move so they ended up like that. 

Yunho and Mingi were still in their human forms because they were sitting comfortably on the couch, Yeosang sneaked up onto Wooyoung's lap who started patting him. Jongho was still awake, too invested in the movie to fall asleep. And lastly the white couple, Seonghwa was wrapped protectively around Hongjoong's smaller form. 

San noticed how Jaehwa was looking at them with so much admiration, but she stayed where she was on the floor, not daring to make a move afraid to disturb their peaceful sleep. 

"Wanna pet him?" He asked her from where he was seated on the couch. She shook her head, smiling at the sight in front of her "don't wanna disturb them. They look so peaceful." 

San got up and went to sit beside them on the floor "Seonghwa likes it when we pet him in his sleep. Just start at the right place so he knows it's us, look." He scratched behind his ear and Seonghwa purred like the cat he is. 

Jaehwa got closer and did the same, receiving the same response. She looked so happy, "his fur is so soft and beautiful." She stated still amazed. 

"Seonghwa is always beautiful, whether he was in his human form or animal form." San smiled. "Couldn't agree much more." she responded. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


Waking up with a human body sleeping on top of you was the last thing that could come to Seonghwa's mind. Jaehwa had fallen asleep while she was patting him apparently and San left her just like that, but with a blanket on top. 

Seonghwa turned back to his human form, careful not to crush the little fox under him, he slowly removed Jaehwa's head off of him and gently placed it back on Hongjoong who was still sleeping peacefully. 

"Morning." he greeted San when he saw the other in the kitchen preparing breakfast. San turned his head in the direction of the voice "oh, you're awake." he smiled innocently. 

"I know you're the one responsible of the situation I woke up in, don't act innocent." San laughed at that and apologized but it didn't seem like he was sorry at all. "You should've seen Jaehwa's face when she saw you, I've never seen her this happy before." 

"Oh, right. She's never seen my animal form before, I was afraid when she does she'd get scared or something." Seonghwa replied, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting on the kitchen counter. 

"You literally look like a small kitten." San smirked at him. "It's not like you're any different Mr mysterious." he countered back. "Whatever." San didn't have the energy to fight in the morning so they just let it slip. 

Two loud screams echoed through the whole house, catching their attention and waking everyone up, making the duo in the kitchen come running back to the living room. 

"What happened?!" everyone looked alert but everything seemed normal. The house wasn't on fire, no signs of theft and nothing out of ordinary. So what happened??

"I almost kissed Jae and… did more things." Hongjoong admitted, a dark red blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked mad and embarrassed at the same time. Seonghwa laughed so hard while the others were still confused not understanding the situation. 

It took San a while to get it too, but when he put two and two together he started laughing with Seonghwa making the other laugh even harder. Still not catching what the hell was going on, Jongho demanded an explanation. 

San started explaining what happened the previous night and Seonghwa continued telling them about the situation he woke up in this morning. After getting the whole thing they all laughed at Hongjoong being exposed like that. 

"Hwa… I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to touch you in a wrong way." Hongjoong sounded really apologetic and he was ready to receive anything Jaehwa was gonna throw at him but "it's ok, it's not your fault. I was just surprised that's all." she laughed at the end. 

"Wait… You're not mad at me?? Not gonna yell at me or hit me or anything??" He was confused because he did touch her in a wrong way. "Nah, I know it was just a misunderstanding and you'd never do it purposely." 

"Woaaah. Woo, your sis is so chill." Yeosang sounded interested, but he didn't get any response. 

"Woo?" 

…… 

"Wooyoung??" 

…… 

"WOOYOUNG!!!" 

  
  


Wooyoung was humping a pillow. 


	7. woosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full smut chapter... Enjoy
> 
> (don't forget it's my first time)

Wooyoung was humping a pillow. 

All eyes are on Wooyoung by now, but that didn't stop him from continuing what he was doing. He didn't have full control over his body but his mind didn't reject the idea of being exposed like that. In fact, it was a turn on. 

San's eyes glowed a golden hue and in the speed of light he was pinning Wooyoung down on the couch, his knee between Wooyoung's thighs pressing hard against his erection, kissing him breathless. 

The rest were really surprised and stood frozen there watching the scene in front of them while the other two didn't seem the slightly affected. On the contrary, Wooyoung started rubbing his clothed erection against San's knee seeking any kind of friction he could get in that position. 

San moved one of his hands down and inside Wooyoung's clothes, palming him roughly, and then he caught it. The way his cheeks blushed more than the night before, the whines he was letting out, his dick throbbing in hands, the fact that everything is shamelessly happening now. This was one of Wooyoung's fantasies. 

Wooyoung didn't care that his friends were seeing him like that, they always knew he was shameless when it came to things like this, and Jaehwa… has seen a lot more so it isn't a problem. 

San then sat up straight on the couch, sitting Wooyoung on his lap making him face the others. He took his dick out making sure that everyone was looking at them and then he continued pumping his dick roughly, making him moan so loud in front of the rest. 

San didn't like sharing, but when it came to feeding one of Wooyoung's fantasies, he'll gladly do it. He decided to put on a small show before getting to the real thing, deciding that teasing is a good idea right now. 

He took off Wooyoung's clothes, making sure to make him feel exposed, and started playing with his nipples using his other hand, twisting and pinching them until they became all red and hard. 

Wooyoung's loud moans echoed through the whole house, showing how good he is feeling and asking for more. He needed more, he needed San to wreck him, to make him scream in pleasure, scream his name and make everyone know who he belongs to. 

"M-more Sanie, more… give me everything you have. I need it… I need you.." Wooyoung was breathless, the pleasure he was receiving was not enough to make him cum and he wanted to release. 

San turned Wooyoung's head and started kissing him messily, their tongues colliding and spit running down their chins but they both were too horny to care. 

Wooyoung could feel San's dick from behind rubbing against his ass cheeks, making slick run down of his hole which was clenching around nothing, wanting to be filled.

San looked up at Seonghwa and locked eyes with him. He instantly caught on the hint and gathered everyone in the room to leave knowing that things will get steamy from now on. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Jaehwa fought against the grip on her arm. "We need to give them a little privacy after that show y'know." Mingi answered her, holding Yunho's arm and dragging him out with him. She freed herself from Yeosang's grip, running back to the living room but she was stopped by a strong grip. 

Jongho held her like a sack of potato on his shoulder. "Hey!! Put me down!! I need to save him!!" she shouted, trying her best to slip out of his grip but it was useless. This is Jongho, aka the strongest hybrid to exist, aka the one you can't escape his grip. 

They dragged her out of the house and threw her inside Seonghwa's car. Thankfully he had parked the car in front of the house the previous day and they could escape the embarrassment of coming out like they had just woken up, which was true. 

"no, NO!! You can't do this! We have to stop them or San will do some nasty things to Wooyoung… WOOYOUNG WON'T STOP HIM." She continued whining and shouting but it was useless, Yunho and Mingi were on both of her sides pinning her down so she couldn't run away. 

Jongho and Seonghwa sat in the front seats, Yeosang and Hongjoong turned into their animal forms and jumped on both of their laps, Hongjoong curling himself so he doesn't disturb Seonghwa's driving and Yeosang spreading out demanding for belly rubs just because. And then they drove away to Yeosang's apartment 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


Wooyoung whined when he saw the others leave but it turned into a moan when San circled his rim with his index finger. He didn't push it in though, he just wanted to tease Wooyoung until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Wooyoung tried to push down onto his finger but San quickly retreated his hand, not allowing him to get what he wants and then brought back to continue his teasing, his other hand slowed its pace in order to not give Wooyoung enough pleasure to come. 

San took Wooyoung's ear in his mouth, biting on it gently, he kissed his way down starting from behind his ear to his neck to the juncture between his neck and his shoulder leaving a wet trail behind him. He took his time to make a mark there. 

Wooyoung breathed in sharply at the pain mixed with pleasure tilting his head to the side to give San more access, he was getting close to his high because San's both hands hadn't stopped working. 

Precum started spilling out of his dick, signing that he was close but San won't allow that so he stopped everything he was doing and layed Wooyoung on the couch, "Now tell me baby, what do you want?" San spoke gently but cockily. 

"I want you." Wooyoung whined, "I want you to take me, to make me feel good, to make me yours Sanie. I want to be yours." he was looking into his eyes the whole time not breaking eye contact. It drove San crazy, when did he become this bold?? 

"Anything for you my angel. I'll make you scream my name letting everyone know who you belong to." San quickly connected their lips in a fast kiss, his hands working on his own pants to get rid of them but he had to break the kiss to take off his shirt. 

He looked at Wooyoung to take in his appearance. A dark blush spreading prettily on his cute cheeks, spread out in front him looking so vulnerable, his breathing was heavy, his dick hard and laying flatly on his stomach leaking precum, he looked so wrecked and they haven't started yet. 

"San…" Wooyoung's small voice caught his attention, "what is it baby?" Wooyoung looked away, he felt so small under San's gaze. "I-... T-his is…" he hid his face behind his palms, "thisismyfirsttime." He rushed. 

It took San a few moments to understand it but when he did, a fuzzy feeling erupted in his stomach. He was Wooyoung's first and he couldn't be any happier. "Don't worry my angel, I'll take good care of you. We'll make it nice and slow, we have all the time in the world." he kissed his forehead gently. 

It's like a switch had turned inside of San making him go on full soft mode for Wooyoung. His Wooyoung. He wanted to make this experience as pleasurable as he could for him, it was special. 

"Whenever things get too much just tell me and I'll stop ok?" San caressed his head, scratching gently behind his ears, Wooyoung nodded relaxing into the touch. San always took care of him, always made sure that he was fine which made him fall for him even more. 

A small whine escaped Wooyoung's lips as San started kissing the insides of his thighs, they were sensitive and San knows how to use his mouth in the best way making Wooyoung become undone under him. 

A finger slipped inside of Wooyoung's hole making him scrunch his face in discomfort and small noises were leaving his lips. "You okay?" San asked him gently, going up to catch his lips with another quick kiss, "yeah 'm fine, don't stop." he kissed him back. 

San started moving his finger in and out of Wooyoung's hole, before adding another one. The slick making it easy to move and less painful, but it didn't stop his moans. 

After a few moments of letting Wooyoung adjust to the added pressure, San began curling his fingers inside of him to make more room for him to be able to scissor him comfortably. He needs to make sure he was fully prepared before he does anything. 

Wooyoung's face relaxed a bit which made San add a third finger. Another loud moan erupted from his throat but it wasn't a pained one, he was used to the stretch of fingering himself open. 

San looked a bit surprised but didn't mention it, continuing to open Wooyoung until he was a moaning mess, pushing himself down on his fingers wanting more. He was ready. 

San gave his length a few pumps making sure it's all hard and ready to enter Wooyoung. He lined himself up with his entrance "I'm going in." Wooyoung nodded in response. 

He pushed himself in easily until he bottomed out but Wooyoung let out a pained groan at the stretch which made him stop immediately ready to pull out but Wooyoung was quick to catch his hand, looking at him with watery eyes "don't… I can take it." 

"But…" San looked worried but Wooyoung gave him a small smile to show him that he's fine. Even though it was kinda painful he knows the pleasure will come soon and he knows San would make nothing to hurt him. 

San didn't move, he let Wooyoung adjust to his size, feeling his wall clench and unclench around him. He whispered sweet nothings to Wooyoung's ears, giving him a few kisses to distract him from the pain. 

After a few minutes Wooyoung started rocking his hips indicating that he was ready. San pulled and then pushed back in gently, setting a slow pace at first, making small whimpers leave Wooyoung's lips. 

It didn't take long before Wooyoung's whimpers turned to pleasured moans making San pick up his pace, going a bit harder than before. He lifted Wooyoung's leg over his shoulder to give himself more access and angled his thrusts searching for Wooyoung's bundle of nerves, which didn't take long to find. 

"A-aah… Ahh… there Sani there… Y-ea.. Ah" Wooyoung's moans got louder and louder as San kept hitting his prostate dead on in every thrust, incoherent words spilling out of his mouth in an attempt to make a sentence but all he could phrase was 'more'. 

The sounds of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing filled the house along with Wooyoung's moans and San's groans. After a while San's thrusts became sloppy indicating that he was close but he could last a little bit longer. 

"I'm c-close Sani.. Ah-hh… So close…" Wooyoung warned San, precum spilling out of him like crazy. San took his dick into his hands, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts, making Wooyoung see stars. 

A few more thrusts and Wooyoung came spilling hot cum all over his stomach painting it white, San fucked him through his orgasm until he was whining of overstimulation. His little sounds drove San to the edge making him fill Wooyoung with his seed, both of them moaning at the feeling. 

He dropped down beside Wooyoung on the couch, moving him to lie on his chest while both of them were trying to catch their breath. San took himself out of Wooyoung letting his cum mixed with slick spill out of him. 

Wooyoung shuddered at the feeling, burying his face in San's neck out of embarrassment. San looked at Wooyoung fondly, playing with his tail gently to make him relax, it was soft. 

"That was amazing." Wooyoung said into San's neck, still not daring to look at him. "You were amazing." San replied, grabbing Wooyoung's head to make him look at him. He took his lips in a soft kiss, spilling all of his feelings into it and letting Wooyoung know how much he loves him. 

Wooyoung kissed him back instantly. It was soft and sweet, full of raw emotions. They stayed like that for a while not caring about the state they were both in, just relishing in the feeling of being close together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but after I wrote this chapter the first time I realized it was too kinky and hard to be a first time for wooyoung/woosan so I had to rewrite it and make it normal.  
> But don't worry, I'll definitely put the first attempt in another chapter.


	8. Breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this chapter, hope you like it :)

"OH MY GOD!! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS?" Jongho screamed in panic after seeing the sight in front of him, he quickly turned on his heels and stormed out of the house. Yeosang was out there laughing his ass off 'cause he knew what was inside and he was the one who told Jongho to go first. 

"You're so mean Yeosang." Hongjoong told him calmly, he was standing beside him watching the scene unfold in front of them but he was laughing nonetheless. "You know he will make you pay for it, right?" Hongjoong cocked an eyebrow. "Ehhh, it was worth it." Yeosang brushed him off. 

Seonghwa shook his head at the two and went inside, not needing to ask what happened.  
He saw San and Wooyoung sleeping peacefully, naked, on the couch. He approached them slowly, scrunching his nose at the smell of sex and sweat filling the living room. He poked San's head 'cause it was the only place that cum wasn't covering, probably. 

San shifted in his sleep holding Wooyoung closer to himself. The sound of cum and slick squinching between them made Seonghwa gag in response "THAT'S SO DISGUSTING I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ABLE TO SLEEP LIKE THIS." Seonghwa couldn't keep his calm self after that, making the both younger males grunt at the loud sound. 

Seonghwa kept poking their heads only to have his hands pushed away, "fuck off and let us sleep." San answered him groggily, still not giving a fuck about the state the were in. "If you don't get up to shower right now I swear I'll get Hongjoong." not needing to say anything else, the couple sprung up and disappeared into the bathroom without muttering a single word. 

Seonghwa quickly opened the windows to get rid of the horrible smell. He went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where he usually keeps his cleaning equipments, in other words his precious gloves, and went back to the living room to start cleaning the mess those two had made. To their luck, the coach was made of leather so it was easy to get rid of the cum and slick covering it or else he would have got their heads. 

After a bit, Hongjoong and Yeosang appeared, still laughing at a whiny Jongho being dragged in with them. A loud moan came from the bathroom and they all froze. "I swear this day won't end without me getting traumatized." Jongho sighed in defeat, Yeosang and Hongjoong laughed again while Seonghwa went to scold the other two. 

After an hour or so, Yunho and Mingi came back with food for lunch. It was already afternoon and none of them have eaten anything since morning, they were all starving. "Where's Jaehwa??" Wooyoung asked, stuffing his mouth with food. They all went silent, not daring to look at him in the eyes. 

"We may or may not have given her a sleeping pill." Yeosang answered cautiously. "you did WHAT??" Wooyoung shouted back, how could they do this to her?!! "She wouldn't shut up and we had to get rid of her someway." Yeosang said casually. Wooyoung huffed, he knew his stepsister so well to be able to defend her right now. Yeosang was right. 

"Where is she?? You didn't leave her alone did you??" He eyed them suspiciously. "We wanted to but Seonghwa wouldn't let us so we took her back home. I told your mom she was up all night helping us with the project and she needs to rest." Yeosang replied smugly, as if he had done something beyond the brain's power, "I also got Jongho to carry her to her room." 

"Wait… How did you hide his ears and tail??" Wooyoung asked, eyeing his kinda big ears and long tail. "We… did not…" 

What???

All eyes went wide. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HIDE THEM?? DID YOU JUST BARGE INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT??" Wooyoung was panicking. "Calm down Woo, nothing happened. Your mom didn't say anything, on the contrary she was so sweet and offered us some tea." Yeosang tried to calm him down but Wooyoung was losing control. 

"Do you know what will happen now Yeosang? Me and Jaehwa will get into trouble now. You know humans hate hybrids. I can't believe you forgot something so simple, we can't go around humans like that because we are fucking animals we-" "Jung Wooyoung if you don't stop right now I will make you regret it." San interrupted him, looking at him with threatening eyes. He snapped out of it, it was the first time he saw him like that, and right then he knew he fucked up. 

He looked back at Yeosang and Jongho to see hurt evident in their eyes. He realized he had just called them animals, his best friend and the baby of the group and… everyone. He didn't know what to do, he was so overwhelmed and everything he would say might fuck things up even more, might hurt them even more and that's the last thing he wants to do. He didn't know how to fix this so he ran away. 

They all sat in silence, they were all hurt. Sure they understood that everything was overwhelming to Wooyoung and that the day when he breaks will come but not like that, he had just called them animals and that was the last thing they expected from him. He was so accepting and understanding, never hurt anyone with words but he just killed them because these words were coming from him out of all people. Their best friend. 

〜＊〜＊〜

Jaehwa woke up with a small headache, she looked at her beside table to check the time '6:38' it read. "These fuckers" she mumbled to herself, she knew that they gave her a sleeping pill. She opened her phone to check for messages and she saw a one from Yeosang. 

Yeodoesntsing :  
Don't kill us when you wake up, you just wouldn't shut up it was annoying  
Anyway we told your mom that you were up all night helping us with our project and you fell asleep early in the morning so we brought you back to get some sleep  
Don't eat anything before coming back 'cause we will leave you some food.  
10:26 am. 

She sighed in defeat, knowing that they were right and she was really annoying and if she were in their place she'd have done the same thing. She got up to get some painkillers and change her clothes to go back, it was cold outside today and she needed to wear something warmer. Wooyoung's hoodies were always the answer to any problem, they were oversized and warm and make you feel all cozy and comfy. 

She went down to the kitchen to grab some water and her mom was already there, "Oh Jaehwa, you're awake." she smiled at her. "Hey mom, what's this smell??" she looked at the mess in front of her mother. "I'm making some cookies so you could take them with you, y'know, so you could eat something while working on this project." Ah right, the 'project'. 

"Good idea." she went to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. "By the way, what kind of hybrids is Jongho? He had nice ears." Jaehwa's mom asked calmly. "He's a cheetah-" Jae froze. What?? She turned her head with wide eyes to see her mom laughing hard at her reaction. Wait… she was laughing?? "You're not mad?" she was surprised. 

"Why would I be mad? They're so cute y'know." she answered her with a soft smile. "Oh shit I almost forgot the cookies." she ran to the oven and took the tray out quickly before putting the next one in and turning back to her daughter. Jaehwa was still shocked "how are you so calm about it?? I mean you just discovered that we're friends with hybrids." 

"So what if they're hybrids? They're so polite and nice and I really like them." she looked so unbothered by that fact. "But don't humans hate hybrids? Aren't you going to tell us to stay away from them and stop hanging out with them…?" she asked her carefully. She didn't want that to happen, she knew she couldn't do it even if her mom told them to. 

"When have I ever told you that?! You know that the only thing I told you you two was to be careful. I just didn't want you to get in trouble that's all." She was right, she's never told them to stay away or not to interact with them. Realization was obvious on Jaehwa's features and that made her mom laugh again. "Now tell me, what's Yeosang??" she asked her excited. "Wait, he didn't cover his ears too?" Jaehwa was ready to kill them when she gets back. 

"He did, I just felt them twitch under my touch when I pat his head the other day." she gave her daughter a grin. "He's a cat hybrid, a ragdoll." she looked a bit more comfortable now. Her mom was obviously interested and didn't have anything against them at all. What a relief. But she still couldn't tell her about Wooyoung yet. 

They talked about them some more, about how they met and how they looked in their animal forms. Jaehwa visibly relaxed and went back to her goofy self, so happy that they don't have to hide anymore and she could freely talk about them. Her mom packed the cookies while she went to get her coat, she took Wooyoung's coat too 'cause you never know what happens.  
She grabbed the cookies, waved her mom goodbye and went back to San's house. 

She headed to the kitchen first to put the cookies away but then she noticed that the house was silent, too silent for them actually. She went back to the living room to see Mingi laying on the couch, Yunho on the other side of the room. She threw herself on him but she landed on the couch instead. "Mingi, you ok?" she lifted her hand to pat his head but he pushed it away harshly. "What's wrong? What happened?" she could feel the tension in the air. 

"Go ask your brother. He knows exactly what happened." Yunho answered her lowly, it was obvious that there's something wrong but she couldn't put her hand on it yet. And seeing how she's being treated, she knew Wooyoung had done something bad. She took her phone out and called him but he didn't answer. What the hell is going on? 

She decided to look for the rest, maybe at least someone would answer her. She went to one of the guest rooms to see Yeosang and Jongho sitting in the dark, she swore she saw tears in Yeosang's eyes but she wasn't sure, it was too dark. She turned on the lights and Yeosang quickly hid his head in Jongho's chest, confirming her thoughts. 

Jongho looked at her with a serious expression but she could still see the pain behind his eyes. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" she approached them slowly. Jongho hesitated for a bit but he knew that she did nothing wrong and there was no reason for them to treat her harshly. "Wooyoung lashed out and called us animals, especially me and Yeosang." he answered flatly. 

She gasped at that, she knew Wooyoung would never say something to hurt them so "Why? What happened?" she sat beside them on the bed, keeping some distance. "He discovered that we forgot to hide my ears and tail when I carried you to your bed so he kind of panicked and started saying hurtful things. Speaking of, did your mom say anything about us?" he was rubbing Yeosang's back in a calming way. 

"Yeah, she wants to meet you again." she answered him carefully, not daring to lock eyes with him. "What? Why??!" he sounded confused. Usually humans would forbid their children from interacting with hybrids and now her mom wants to meet them? It didn't make sense. 

"She's actually interested in you and really wants to meet you guys." she answered softly, afraid that they might get annoyed or something. "Wait, so she doesn't hate us?" he was shocked just like Jaehwa before. "Why would she? Anyway, where's Wooyoung?" she interrupted him, not letting him question any further. She didn't want to have the same conversation again, she'll leave that for later. 

"He ran away." Yeosang was the one to answer this time. He lifted his head up and she saw dried tears on his cheeks, it broke her heart. She automatically hugged him, feeling guilty even though she hasn't done anything wrong. "I think Hongjoong went after him." Seonghwa's voice came from behind them, they turned their heads to be met with his worried expression. 

"We should find them." Jaehwa got up, not letting go of Yeosang. "Did you call Hongjoong?" Jongho asked him, following behind them. "He's not answering, that's why we have to search for them." Seonghwa grabbed his car keys and went out, the three following behind him. 

"What if something happened to him?" Yeosang asked, voice laced with worry. "I'm sure Hongjoong can take care of himself-" "I'm talking about Wooyoung Jaehwa, he's still in heat and we don't know what might happen to him." he interrupted her. Of course he was worried about Wooyoung, even though he had hurt him he's still his best friend and he still loves him. 

"Where are you heading?" Jaehwa asked from beside Seonghwa. "I think I might know where this idiot went." 

After a twenty minutes ride, Seonghwa stopped the car, turning the engine and the lights off. "Are we here?" she asked, looking confused. If they arrived then why is no one getting out, and if not then why did he stop in the first place? Seonghwa pointed at something in front of them, she squinted her eyes and realized it was Wooyoung and Hongjoong. She was about to get out of the car when Seonghwa stopped her. "Why are you-" 

"Let’s leave them alone. Wooyoung needs to let it out before he's ready to come back." he interrupted her. She didn't understand but when she looked back at them she did. Wooyoung was crying and Hongjoong was holding him tightly, whispering something to him but she couldn't figure out what. They sat in silence before Jaehwa decided to break it. "Isn't you mad at him though?" 

"He is, but that doesn't mean he hates him. We still love him and worry about him, he's one of us in the end, not as a hybrid but as a friend." Seonghwa answered her before continuing "anyone of us would've done the same thing if they were in his place. He's been under a lot of pressure lately and turning into a hybrid suddenly isn't something usually happens, he might be good at hiding it but that doesn't mean he wasn't scared." 

He paused a little, contemplating whether he should say the next thing or not but he did anyways, "don't forget that Wooyoung is adopted and he'd feel guilty for dragging you into this mess with him if your mother wasn't so understanding. And I'm telling you this for the two in the back to hear it." he glanced at them and saw them both looking back at him. 

"I know he hurt you, and you have all the rights to be mad at him but right now he needs us the most and I think we should be there for him, don't you agree?" they both nodded in response, knowing that everything Seonghwa said was right and it's their job as his friends to be there for him. He smiled at them and got out of the car, the rest following behind him. 

Hongjoong smelt Seonghwa's scent getting closer so he turned his head to see four figures standing a few meters away. Wooyoung froze, he didn't expect them to come, especially Yeosang and Jongho. Jaehwa didn't make a move 'cause she knew this thing had nothing to do with her for now, so she just stood beside Seonghwa to watch what will happen. 

Yeosang was the first one to make a move, walking fast towards Wooyoung and stopping in front of him. He slapped him before hugging him tightly, "I missed you you stupid piece of shit." his voice cracked. It was the first time Yeosang shows his emotions in front of someone other than Jongho. Wooyoung hugged him back as tight, apologizing in every way he could. He knew how much he hurt them and he hated himself for that.

Jongho approached them, hugging them both "you know you were an ass right?" he laughed saying it. Wooyoung looked at him, guilt written all over his face, giving him a nod. Jongho and Yeosang giggled at how cute he looked. Hongjoong left them and went to Seonghwa, opening his coat and hugging him, going inside with him. 

Seonghwa hugged him back, "Where's your jacket? Don't tell me you left without it." Seonghwa was ready to kick his ass for not taking care of himself but when Hongjoong nodded towards Wooyoung he realized the situation. Wooyoung was wearing Hongjoong's jacket. 

"Here" Jaehwa took off her coat handing it to Hongjoong. "N-no, it's ok- is that another coat?" he noticed that she was still wearing a coat. "Yeah. This one is Wooyoung's" she pointed at the one she was holding, "I brought with me." she smiled sheepishly. They gave her a questioning look. "When Yeosang said that Wooyoung ran away and we should go search for him I knew he wouldn't be wearing anything other than his normal clothes and he'd be cold so I brought his coat with me, I didn't know where to put it so I wore it." 

"You really are protective huh!!" Hongjoong looked amazed, she really thought of all of that during the few seconds between leaving the room and going down the stairs. "I thought you gained weight that's why you looked bigger." she kicked his knee weakly in response as a warning. "Now let's go back, you still have another three to make up with." Seonghwa shouted to Wooyoung. 

They got inside the car. Wooyoung, Yeosang and Jongho sat in the back, Jaehwa in the passenger seat and Seonghwa in the driver seat. Hongjoong turned into his animal form and sat in his lap. Jaehwa looked like she wanted to say something but she was hesitating. "What is it?" Seonghwa glanced at her. 

"Can I… put Hongjoong in my lap?" she asked in a small voice. Hongjoong jumped to her lap, curling and making himself comfortable. She squeaked a bit, she always wanted to pat Hongjoong but never got the chance. "Is it ok if I touched his ears or his tail?" she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "As long as he's not in heat it's fine." Seonghwa answered her. The whole ride consisted of Jaehwa patting his head and squealing at every reaction she got in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 <3


	9. Making up

When they reached San's house, the first to enter was Wooyoung. He saw Mingi and Yunho cuddling on the couch, watching a movie and eating popcorn, not giving him any attention. He stood there feeling uneasy and nervous, not knowing what to say or how to start his apology. Fortunately, Seonghwa noticed that and went to his side to help him. 

"Guys, I think Wooyoung has something to say." he announced a bit loudly. He knew they were aware of their presence but chose to ignore them. "What else does he have to say?? I think he said enough." Mingi replied harshly, still not giving them a glance. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean anything of what I said." he went closer to them. 

"I don't know what happened to me or how I was able to say those horrible things. I've never wanted to hurt you guys but I did and I'm so deeply sorry for that, I promise I won't do it again. And I'd understand if you don't wanna be around me-" "God, stop it please." Yunho got up from where he was sitting. Wooyoung looked more nervous now that Yunho was approaching him, "You're making us feel more guilty than we already are." 

"What??" Wooyoung looked at him confused. Mingi followed Yunho and stood beside them, making the younger feel so small in front of them. "We already forgave you, just thought some teasing would be a good punishment y'know." Mingi answered playfully. Wooyoung couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you guys." he felt overwhelmed again but it was out of happiness this time. 

"GROUP HUG!!" Jaehwa shouted, throwing herself on Yunho and Mingi who caught her. They were used to her habit by now, she did it a lot in the past few days. Jongho and Yeosang pushed Wooyoung with them 'cause he was standing still, Seonghwa and Hongjoong following them. It was so nice and warm and more importantly it felt like home to Wooyoung, but there was still one person missing. 

"I'm gonna go to San." Wooyoung announced after they broke the hug. "I don't know Wooyoung… he's more sensitive than us when it comes to this matter and you know exactly why." Yeosang tried to stop him. "I know. I can't believe I said such a thing in front of him, but I can't just leave like that.", "But what if something bad happens?" Mingi looked worried. "Nothing will happen, I promise." Wooyoung gave them an apologetic smile before turning away and heading to San's room. 

He knocked on the door and waited for a bit but no one responded. "Sanie, can I come in?" he knocked again but still no response. He gathered his courage and opened the door slowly, he popped his head in to see San lying on his bed not giving him a glance. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. 

"San, I…" he took a deep breath, "I know I'm in no place to apologize 'cause I know I've crossed the line way too much especially with you. I've been under a lot of pressure but that doesn't give me the right to hurt you like that. I can't believe I fucked up so fast… What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry… I'd do anything you want to forgive me." his tone was sad and broken and he meant everything he said. He waited for any sign from San but nothing. 

"San…" he wanted any reaction but San was ignoring him. "San please… say something. Anything." 

Silence. 

"San don't do this to me please, don't leave me like that. Talk to me, yell at me, hit me, do anything you want just… do something." and then everything happened so fast. Wooyoung was engulfed in a tight hug, the scent he loved the most was embracing him but what surprised him was the wet sensation he could feel on his neck. San was crying. "Do you know how worried I was when you left like that Wooyoung?" his voice cracked.

Wooyoung broke down crying right then and there. He was so scared San was done with him, so scared that he didn't want him anymore, that he was rejecting him. He hugged him back as tightly, letting everything out. Everything was too much and so messed up but not anymore. Now he was in San's arms, holding him tightly, making him feel safe and loved. 

"I'm sorry." he croaked. 

"Wooyoung don't you ever leave like that again." San rubbed his back in a calming manner. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok my angel. Everything's ok." he whispered in his ear. He pulled back to look at him. His swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks, red nose, puffy face, all of that and Wooyoung was still stunning. He closed the space between them, sealing their lips in a chaste kiss. It tasted salty from the tears yet it felt so sweet and delicious, so needed. 

They broke the kiss softly, foreheads rested against each other. "Say Wooyoung…" San trailed off, holding Wooyoung's hand and rubbing his thumb over it gently. Wooyoung hummed in response, feeling calm and euphoric. San looked at him with that golden glint in his eyes, "What do you say about a third round today?" 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"So now that we took care of everything… I'm hungry, let's eat." Jaehwa turned to look at them but their expressions were unreadable. They were all looking at her then at each other then at her. "Is there something wrong??" A beat of silence. "Don't you dare and tell me you don't have food or I swear I will feast on your dead bodies. It's your fault I haven't eaten anything since morning." 

"No no no. Of course we have food, it's in the fridge. We got your favorite pizza." Hongjoong was fast to answer, giving her a wide grin. She didn't question their expressions and went straight to the kitchen, too hungry to care. 

"Shouldn't we tell her about San?" Yunho asked Joong making sure Hwa didn't hear. "It's not our place to tell. Plus, as long as nothing's happening it's better if she doesn't know. We don't wanna scare her for no reason." He answered him before following her to the kitchen. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." 

"You'll get used to it." 

"Why do I have to?" 

"Because you're beautiful."

Wooyoung groaned into his pillow, turning his back to San but he was still able to see the smile the younger tried to hide. Cute. "Now let's go eat breakfast. Jaehwa had prepared  _ a lot  _ of food and I still don't know why." San said, poking Wooyoung to wake him up already. He's been staring at him for around an hour. 

"First, stop poking me, it's not like you're gonna let me sleep anyway. Second, how do you know?" he turned his head to eye him suspiciously. He knows Jaehwa more than anyone when it comes to sleep at the weekends. You wake her, you die. As simple as that. So for her to be up at this early hour, there's something suspicious about it. 

"She came in and told me to 'wake this chimpanzee with you and come have breakfast. You better be grateful if you don't want to lose an eye, I prepared a lot.' and then she gave me a cute smile and left. Isn't she nice?" San grinned at him. "You didn't just call her nice after she called me a chimpanzee." Wooyoung faked looking angry. "Well, everyone sees things differently. For me, I just see you as an angel." San gave his nose a soft kiss making him flush and hide his face in the pillow. 

"Aww look at you." San cooed at his behavior. Then suddenly Wooyoung lifted his head up looking at him, "but seriously if we don't want to lose an eye we should go down. Jaehwa wasn't joking." Wooyoung deadpanned, getting up to put something on, which was San's hoodie and a boxer. He didn't wait for San and rushed down the stairs to save their asses from Jaehwa. 

San was still lying on his bed laughing at Jaehwa's and Wooyoung's conversation, they were called the loud couple for a reason.

_ "My lovely sister thank you for being this thoughtful of us what an amazing-"  _

_ "JUNG FUCKING WOOYOUNG DID YOU REALLY GET DOWN HERE BEFORE TAKING A SHOWER?"  _

_ "BUT I'M HUNGRY."  _

_ "I DON'T CARE. YOU REEK OF SEX, GO WASH UP YOU PIG."  _

_ "I HATE YOU."  _

_ "JUST GO ALREADY."  _

What an amazing morning. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"By the way, why did you wake up to prepare breakfast?" Wooyoung asked Jaehwa, still feeling suspicious. Everyone was gathered around the table eating what she had prepared, and it was indeed a lot. "We thought you'll need to eat to restore the energy you used yesterday, I'm sure you are exhausted." Yeosang gave him a knowing smirk. He blushed profusely and hid his face in San's arm but Seonghwa was quick to respond, "don't you dare and act all shy now after screaming 'let them hear all they want' and moaning at the top of your lungs." 

Wooyoung wished he was able to disappear at that moment, curling even more to San's side, feeling hot all over. "Yes Wooyoung, we heard every single thing you said yesterday. In fact, we couldn't sleep because of your loud ass." Mingi deadpanned. "I swear if this happens again I will walk on you two and stop you right in the middle of it." Jongho sounded serious. 

"But let's be honest guys, we enjoyed the show. It was like free porn." Jaehwa laughed at the way Wooyoung went under the table. 

He wished he could die this time. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update  
> I had a really bad internet connection so I wasn't able to do anything 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments mean a lot <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Sneak peek

Sneak peek :

Two years later ~

What's special about San?  
"I think it's time she knows." 

Who are Wooyoung's parents?  
"You know them??" 

Why did Yunho do that?  
"How…?" 

They went wild.  
"Let's see how many times you can cum." 

Where's Jaehwa's girlfriend?  
"I can't believe you lied to me." 

〜＊〜＊〜

Somethings I decided to write about in the next part of the story :) 

Thanks for reading ♡


	11. Short notice

Heyy  
I'm back   
Sorry I haven't been updating but I may or may not have broken my keyboard :p

Honestly I didn't expect this story to get this much attention and I'm really happy about it but scared at the same time 'cause I don't wanna disappoint you guys 

I'm taking some time because I want to do my best in the next part and try to add some interesting events 

Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy the next part   
Coming soon ~


	12. Hyejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait >.< I had some personal issues but everything's fine now
> 
> A short chapter ik but I thought it's better not to add more.

**_2 years later ~_ **

"Please… After everything we've been through? You can't do this San." 

"I'm Sorry Wooyoung…" 

"I'm begging you, don't do it.." 

"It has to be done." 

San places a card down, "UNO!" 

Everyone groans, hating that San won again. It's the fifth time in a row. Maybe he's lucky but also he may be cheating, that's why Jaehwa was playing with Hyejin - her girlfriend - right behind him to see if he was cheating, but the dude was just lucky and good at playing. 

Hyejin turned back to her human form on Jaehwa's lap making her groan at the weight difference "Jae, one more wrong touch and I swear I'll make you cum right in front of them all." Hyejin hissed in a low tone making Jaehwa shiver. "Oops" Hwa gave her an apologetic smile but she didn't sound so apologetic herself. 

"Jaehwa I asked you to see if San was cheating and you're trying to turn your girlfriend on instead?!" Wooyoung stood up, looking at Jaehwa in disbelief. "I wasn't  _ trying _ to turn my girlfriend on mister because first, if I wanted to I can do it without trying. And second, I was busy watching  _ your  _ boyfriend to see if he was cheating because your soft ass couldn't handle the loss." she crossed her arms in front of her. 

"His ass is indeed soft." San whispered under his breath, but apparently Wooyoung caught it 'cause "Not after what you did last night!!" he gave him an annoyed glance but failed miserably because he loved it. 

"WE REALLY DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO SO PLEASE SHUT UP." the rest said in unison. Woosan were the loudest couple so you all can imagine what happens. 

They continued bickering a bit more because that was their normal routine after every game before Jongho showed up to shut them up  _ again  _ so he could continue studying. Jongho's finals were close so he couldn't spend much time with them, and their loud asses weren't helping at all. 

Yeosang got up and threw himself on him because he hasn't seen him for a whole week -except for the times he came to shut them up- and demanded pats because no one knew his body better than Jongho. 

"Missed me much?" Jongho spoke gently to Yeosang, unlike the others, letting him nuzzle his face in his chest. "Mhmm, so much. Fuck your exams." he whined in response, he just wants his Jongho back. "Gang bang exsms but we can do nothing about it. It'll end before you know it I promise." Jongho kissed Yeosang's head before he continued "but what about Jaehwa? Isn't she giving you enough attention??" 

"Not like before. Why did she have to be a good girlfriend?" Yeosang complained. He wasn't an attention seeker in general, but before his heat he gets too demanding and whiny and wants everyone to take care of him. Usually Jaehwa would be the one giving him the attention he needs but that was before Hyejin moved to Korea. 

  
  


Hyejin is Japanese but she moved to Korea to stay with Jaehwa. She didn't have a family and her friends were very few, she was considered rude but only because she was brutally honest. Well expect for her being a hybrid, she didn't tell Jaehwa about it at first and when she did she didn't expect her reaction to be… I'll show you. 

It was the day when Jaehwa told her about Wooyoung being a hybrid, a week after the incident. They were video calling and Jaehwa was really excited about it, Hyejin knew their group was full of hybrids but she was still scared to declare that she was one, especially after being mistreated by the closest people in her life who she thought were trustworthy. She was wrong. 

_

  
  


"... And that's what happened. Can you imagine!! I can't believe that Wooyoung is a hybrid now, that's so cool!!" Jaehwa's excited tone could be heard miles away which wasn't something new. 

"Damn Hwa, are you a hybrid magnet or something?" Hyejin giggled, "I mean your whole group already consisted of hybrids and now you turned Wooyoung into one! The power you have." 

"Hey! It's not like I pushed a button or something, he changed on his own." 

"I know I know." 

They stared at each other for a while before Hwa broke the silence, "Spill." 

"What?!" Hyejin pretended to be confused but she knew exactly what Jaehwa was talking about. Every time they talk about hybrids Hyejin considers telling her about her true identity and gets that look on her face, Hwa asks her what's wrong and she says 'the moon is blue.' 

But this time Jaehwa has had enough, she loves Hyejin and always talks to her about her problems so why wouldn't she do the same. That troubled look on her face always confuses Hwa and she wants to know why does Hyejin get like that when they talk about hybrids. In the end their mutual love for hybrids is what made them meet. 

"Hyejin you're always like that when we talk about hybrids. You think I didn't notice? I always let it slip but it's really worrying me." Jaehwa complained, she needs to know. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Hyejin are you hiding something from me? Do you actually hate hybrids?? Or maybe do bad things to them??" Jaehwa gasped loudly "Are you a part of some secret organization that sells hybrids and maybe do some experiments on them?" she rushed. 

"What?! God no, where did you get that from??" Now Hyejin was really surprised. 

"I don't know. C'mon jinnie, you know I'm not the judgy type, you can tell me anything." Hwa spoke softly, it always gets Hyejin to spill, perhaps it will work this time too. 

Hyejin let out a heavy sigh. It's time. She's feared this moment would come too soon when she ruins her relationship with Jaehwa, she really loved her and didn't want to disappoint her. Guess there's no running away anymore. 

Hyejin took a deep breath "I'm a hybrid." she blurted out closing her eyes in fear of Jaehwa's reaction. They've been together for almost a year and she knows she shouldn't have hidden a crucial fact like that. 

Silence. 

She opened her eyes to check if Jaehwa had blocked her or something but she was sitting there blinking dumbly at her. "Did you not hear me??" she asked carefully. 

"I did. And I'm surprised that what was troubling you the whole time." Jaehwa answered casually, "I mean it was obvious that you were one but I didn't want to 'blow your cover' " she made the quotation marks with her hands, "you always seemed proud of it so I didn't want to ruin it for you." she gave her an apologetic smile. 

"What…" 

Hyunjin was looking at Jaehwa in shock and disbelief but more relieved "So you're telling me… you knew the whole time?" 

Jaehwa nodded like a five years old kid. 

"And I was nervous for no reason." 

Jaehwa nodded again. 

"FUCK YOU." Hyejin finally snapped. If Jaehwa was there in front of her she would've probably slapped her and her laptop was expensive and her broke ass can't afford to buy a new one so her only option was to cry in relief. She was so scared of something that wasn't even a secret. 

"Aren't you mad at me? I mean I 'kept' it as a secret from you and you were nothing but nice to me." Hyejin still can't properly progress the situation, her shock and relief were too strong for her to handle, she's never been treated like this. 

"I'm supposed to yk but I'm not actually. You've told me that you've been through hard times and I thought that you being a hybrid might be related to them and I didn't wanna trigger you so I kept silent." Jaehwa explained her point of view and she was right. 

"I can't believe you knew the whole time. How?!" Hyejin looked curious, she was sure she hid her ears well and her tail was too small to hide or be seen. 

"Ok first, you always wear something on your head when you send me pics or when we video call, one time you got overly excited and your ears twitched from under your bandana. Second, you know a lot about hybrids more than any human possibly could, I thought you were making assumptions but I asked Yeosang about it and he was surprised how did I know that. Third, you really should hide your tiny ball of fluff you call a tail when go to get something. Fourth-"

"Okay okay okay. I regret asking you. Girl, you're organized even when you talk it's scary. Can't relate." she cut Jaehwa. She knows if she lets her continue she'd tell her every single thing she's done through the whole year. Hyejin wasn't ready for that. 

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment so I'll go with the latter." 

"Whatever." 

_ 

  
  


"Hey Hyejin, come with me for a sec." Wooyoung called her. She stood up from where she was still lying on the floor and followed him to his room. "Yeah?" 

"Did you get me my stuff??" Woo was looking at her with stars in his eyes. Hyejin gave him a knowing look "Yup, everything's ready, I put them in the drawer inside my closet." She handed him a small key. "Here's the key. We don't have many classes tomorrow so you better be quick." 

Wooyoung nodded and put the key in his keychain because if he didn't he'll definitely lose it. Happened before and Hyejin almost used 'the stuff' on him. 

Anyway, San better be ready for a new side of Wooyoung he's not so familiar with. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put some incorrects and expressions me and my friends use cuz I love crack and it suits this story
> 
> I also wanna thank you again. I hit 4k which is more than a dream to me  
> I love you all and thank you for reading this ♡


	13. Behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the chapters smaller so it'd be easier to update faster

"Sir, we found one of the lost projects." 

"Which one?" 

"We believe it's  **W1126** ." 

"Keep an eye on it, we need to get it back as soon as possible." 

"Yes sir." 

_ "So you decided to live a normal life after all."  _ the man hummed to himself. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"Where's Mingi?" Jaehwa barged angrily into their shared apartment with Yunho and Yeosang. After they all got accepted into the same university -except for Jongho who's still in his last year of high school- they decided to rent two apartments near it instead of having to share dorms with unknown people. 

If Jongho gets accepted too, he'll move in instead of Jaehwa and she'll leave to live with Hyejin who shares an apartment with a senior, which means it'll be free the next year. 

The whole apartment was silent, no one was there. She went to Mingi and Yunho's shared room but the beds were still tidy. Mingi isn't back yet. She didn't check her and Yeosang's room because Mingi knows better than to mess with their stuff, the last time he did he almost lost a hand. 

She left the apartment to go search for him, he was in big trouble. Little did she know what was behind closed doors. The doors of her own bedroom. Yes she knows a lot about the boys and has seen way too much for a normal girl her age, but she still doesn't know everything. 

"That was close." Yeosang whispered. "Fuck you Yeosang, if she had caught us how were we supposed to explain this??" Wooyoung exclaimed loudly, pointing at a pretty much naked Yeosang sprawled underneath him with one hand in his own ass and the other clenching the sheets, his nipples hard and wet due to Wooyoung playing with them moments ago. 

"C'mon. You know how I like to cum untouched, it's not hard to explain." he whined in response, his hand still moving inside of him. "You know that's not what I'm talking about Yeo." Wooyoung gave him an annoyed look. "Whatever. Let's finish before someone else comes." Yeosang nudged him with his knee making him let out a loud sigh but give in nonetheless. 

No, they're not cheating. Both San and Jongho know what's happening. 

One of the things that Jaehwa doesn't know is that Jongho hasn't fucked Yeosang yet, only the boys know and that's how they want to keep it for now. It's not a sensitive subject, they just don't talk about it. Usually during their rut/heat cycle they just help finish each other off, but now that Jongho's finals are close, he can't be there to help Yeosang all the time which left them with only one choice. Wooyoung. 

In the end Wooyoung is still half a human, his omega side only shows during his heat, otherwise he's completely normal and pheromones don't affect him at all. So having him dominate Yeosang was the best choice. Of course everyone had to be 100% ok with it or else they wouldn't have done it, but they all trust each other. 

As an omega, Yeosang needed to feel dominated, to feel controlled but also taken care of and being cared for. Especially in his heats, everyone knows how demanding and sensitive he becomes, the exact opposite of his normal self. So needing Wooyoung to help him was necessary. 

Heavy breathing filled the room, Wooyoung was doing an amazing job with keeping his hands to himself even though Yeosang would ask him to do something in a moment of weakness, he knew he's not in his right mind and it'll only make him uncomfortable later. He would play with his nipples, whisper dirty thoughts in his ear, bite his lobe and collarbones lightly but nothing too much. 

Wooyoung eyes his facial expressions closely, making him feel smaller under his intense gaze. Yeosang could feel the heat build in his lower belly indicating that he's close, he shut his eyes tightly and Wooyoung knew that expression so well. He waited and waited and waited and just as Yeosang was about to open his mouth to say something, he shoved his (Yeosang's) hand deeper inside of himself making his fingers hit his prostate dead on. Yeosang came with a loud scream as he spilled all over his tummy. 

His orgasm hit him so hard that it took him a few minutes to come down from his high. Wooyoung was still holding his hand fucking him through it until he was whining from over sensitivity. The sight of him so wrecked and sprawled vulnerably, cum covering his soft tummy would drive any alpha crazy.  _ Damn, Jongho's self control was on a whole other level _ , thought Wooyoung. 

He brought some tissues and wiped the cum off of Yeosang's belly, flopping down beside him on the bed. He opened his arms and Yeosang instantly cuddled to his side, nuzzling his face in his neck. Wooyoung kissed the crown of his head and held him tightly giving him the safety he needs. He knows how it feels like to be in heat. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WAITING FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE ASS HOUR??" Jaehwa has finally found Mingi and was ready to kill him. He promised to pick her up to go shopping, they were preparing for a trip to when Jongho finishes his exams. But there he was, with Yunho, eating at their usual restaurant, totally ignoring his phone which was ringing the whole time. 

Mingi almost choked on his ramen when he saw Jaehwa walking towards him. He has totally forgotten about her the moment Yunho asked him out for a meal, and in that moment he knew he fucked up. 

"Yunho sweetie, mind if I borrowed him for just five minutes?" she gave him the sweetest, most fake smile she could manage. Grabbing Mingi's hand and storming out of the place before receiving a response, Yunho knew that if he didn't help him out of it there won't be a Mingi on the trip. He sighed in defeat, paying for the food and leaving the restaurant to stop Jaehwa from biting Mingi's finger off. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


Wooyoung's phone buzzed indicating that he had received a message. 

**BigHoe :**

_ we're heading back before Jaehwa  _

_ does something inhumane to Mingi _

_ are u done?  _

**WeeWoo :**

_ yeah we're done _

_ just cuddling  _

_ he's sleeping soundly :(  _

_ don't wanna wake him up  _

**BigHoe :**

_ that's cute and shit  _

_ but if u wanna stay alive too _

_ u should do something before we come _

**WeeWoo :**

_ ugh fine  _

_ i'll do something about it  _

_ but don't be surprised if u entered ur _

_ room and found a naked butt _

**BigHoe :**

_ why am i friends with u again??  _

__

**WeeWoo :**

_ shut up  _

_ u love us  _

  
  
  


Wooyoung locked his phone and glanced down to see Yeosang sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looks so cute and pure if you remove the fact that he's butt naked and still has some cum on his body. Wooyoung couldn't bring himself to wake him up, so he tried to carry him and put him on Yunho's bed in the next room, he had warned him. He laid back down beside him, holding him close and drifting off to sleep himself too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and keeping up with my slow updates  
> (I have finals T_T)


	14. Something new pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chap

Yunho entered his room and luckily was welcomed with a fully clothed Yeosang and a sleeping Wooyoung. Yeosang has woken up before him and texted Jaehwa if they could go on a walk and she agreed. His cat form needed to go out and play a bit. 

Hybrids weren't allowed to go out on their own in their animal forms in fear of their animalistic instinct that might get the better of them and actually hurt some humans, but they were allowed to transform into their animal forms if they were accompanied by a human. It might sound unfair but they also can't risk people's lives, in the end there were some dangerous animals. 

"I see you're all dressed up." Yunho pointed out as he started taking off his clothes, he was so tired and just wanted to sleep. "Yeah, I'm going out with Hwa for a while." Yeosang replied as he got up from the bed, seeing how tired Yunho looked he knew he needed to sleep. "Which one?" Yunho was already yawning, not fighting his sleepiness one bit. 

Yeosang chuckled at his cute puppy-like behavior and didn't try to wake Wooyoung up because he knows what's gonna happen, "Jaehwa." he leaned on the door frame to watch the scene in front of him. Yunho stood up beside his bed eyeing Wooyoung's sleeping figure, he wasn't sleeping gracefully as Yeosang, he was sprawled out like a dead body which made it more tempting for Yunho to do what he was about to do. 

In a swift motion he pushed Wooyoung off of the bed making him fall like the panicked cat he is. Both Yunho and Yeosang were laughing so hard, it wasn't the first time they've done it to him but it's never not funny. Wooyoung still doesn't have full control over the transformation process and faces some… glitches. This was one of them. 

(a/n : in case you didn't get it, wooyoung turned into a cat when he was falling off of the bed) 

"I just want you to know that I hate you both so much and one day I'll get you back at it." Wooyoung gave them an annoyed look but it didn't stop them from laughing harder as they kept recalling his previous expression. He got up from the floor and left to freshen up. 

After they calmed down a bit, Yeosang fist-bumped Yunho and left the room closing the door behind him to allow the tired puppy to sleep. He went to his shared room with Jaehwa and she was already done with her hair and make up, only her shoes left. 

"Where's Mingi??" Yeosang asked her as she was putting on some perfume. "He's not allowed to enter this apartment before I leave, I'm gonna make him wait just like he did to me." she answered calmly. She always surprises everyone with how she can control the Song Mingi, but no one's complaining because she knows when to stop. 

  
  
  


Jaehwa and Yeosang went to a park that was near their apartment and they met up with San who was already there waiting for them. Jaehwa had texted him on their way if he'd like to join them because she knows that Seonghwa and Hongjoong are 'cleaning' the apartment -making out most of the time but at least they do clean- and San wouldn't like to be there, plus he had nothing else to do so he agreed. 

Yeosang didn't wait a single moment before he turned into his cat form and went to play on his own. Jaehwa sat down on a bench with San talking about mostly food or anything related, in case Yeosang needed anything it wouldn't be hard for him to find them. And she was right. 

After almost an hour, the sun had already set but it wasn't fully dark, Yeosang came running to her. He jumped on Jaehwa's lap and she could feel his heart beating so fast, she didn't know what was happening until she saw a brown hyena running towards them and it didn't seem like he was playing with Yeosang. 

The hyena jumped on Jaehwa trying to pry Yeosang out of her hands, clearly not caring about hurting her creating a nasty wound on her arm. She kicked the hyena trying to get him off of her and held Yeosang to run away, but the hyena was faster and bit her leg making her let out a scream of pain which alarmed San who was on his way back from buying snacks. 

He ran towards her voice as fast as he could. The hyena wasn't trying to attack Jaehwa, he only wanted Yeosang for some reason, and it was obvious that he wasn't planning to leave without him. Without second thoughts, San kicked the hyena with all of his force once he reached them, but that didn't stop it from attacking again, leaving San with only one choice. 

He turned into his animal form. A big black leopard, one of the rarest kinds, with golden eyes that spread fear in anyone who dares to look at them and sharp claws that dug into the ground the moment they were revealed. As much as he hates it, he's not gonna let his beloved ones get hurt anymore. 

Once the hyena spotted the black leopard he froze in his place, eyeing the big creature in what seemed like shock more than fear. He didn't wait much before he attacked him, leaving Yeosang and Jaehwa alone, but of course he was no match for San. His strength made it look like he was playing with the creature more than having a fight against him. 

While normal hybrids had half of the strength their animal had, San possessed all of its power and abilities, stamina and behavior. He wasn't friendly like the rest, he didn't play or know how to have fun, the only thing he knew and was good at was fighting. But Jaehwa didn't know that. 

After a few minutes, the hyena was worn out and had zero power left, San made sure to keep him alive but not in a good shape. He was all bloody and full of bites and scratches, but it didn't mean that San wasn't hurt too, yet it was nothing compared to the hyena. 

The hyena gave up and ran away hoping that the leopard wouldn't follow him. San let him go but he wasn't in his right mind anymore, his sudden change after a long time and staying in that from longer than he intended to wasn't good. He turned around and growled at Jaehwa, but then he backed away. 

He kept growling lowly, shaking his head and losing balance, it was like he was fighting with himself. Jaehwa didn't know what was happening or why was he doing that but luckily, a Jongho came out of nowhere to help them. The first thing he did was to stand in front of Jaehwa in a protecting manner. 

From who? 

From the black leopard. Choi San. 

"Hwa are you ok?" he still didn't move, because if he did he doesn't know what will San do. 

"I was almost eaten by a hyena, but yeah I'm fine." she answered sarcastically. 

"For fuck's sake Jung Jaehwa answer normally for once." Jongho wasn't having her annoying answers right now. "Can you move?" 

"No." she replied in a small voice. 

Jongho let out a tired sigh, not moving his eyes from San who was getting closer slowly. "I know what I'm gonna say will sound selfish but…" 

"But what."

"Protect Yeosang while I stop San. He can't go back to his human form right now." 

Jaehwa was shocked. Stop San? Why? From what? 

" 'He' who?" she didn't understand what was going on, but before Jongho was able to answer, San was already attacking them. In a blink of an eye Jongho had turned into a cheetah and stopped San, throwing him to the ground. He quickly turned back to his human form and injected something in San's neck. He stood still until slowly San turned back to his human form, but he was already passed out. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is still receiving kudos and it makes me really happy  
> Thank you so much ♡♡


	15. Something new pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were preparing food in the kitchen when they heard Wooyoung's screaming. They rushed to see what happened when they found him laying on the ground holding his head between his hands, looking in so much pain. 

"WOOYOUNG!!" 

"WOO…!" 

"What's going on??" 

Panicked Seonghwa rushed to his side, "Woo, what's wrong??" Wooyoung didn't respond, it was like he wasn't hearing him. 

"I-IT HURTS SO M-MUCH . MAKE IT STOP!!" Wooyoung screamed in pain. Unbearable pain. That's what he was feeling, he could feel his head going to split. He doesn't know what happened or how, all that he knows he was dancing in the living room one moment and then lying in pain on the floor the other. 

Minutes of struggling passed, Hongjoong and Seonghwa not knowing what happened or how to help the poor boy. There was no sign of an injury or anything and they didn't hear a thud in the first place meaning that he probably didn't hit his head. 

Then everything stopped. The struggling, the screaming, the pain, it's like a switch was turned off. Wooyoung was breathing heavily, tears staining his beautiful features, lying motionless on the ground. 

"Did he pass out?" Hongjoong asked nervously. He was sure he did, after all of this pain and struggling it was only normal. 

"N-no. I'm just…" Wooyoung trailed off indicating that he was still conscious, just too tired. 

"What happened?? Did you hit your head or something??" Seonghwa was helping him to get up and sitting him on the couch. 

"I don't know… I was dancing and then suddenly my head started hurting for no actual reason and then… and then it stopped on its own." Wooyoung was so confused, relieved that the pain had ended but still confused. 

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong giving him a look that he knows what happened but doesn't want it to be true. "Do you think he lost control again?" Hongjoong voiced his thoughts. 

Seonghwa nodded hesitantly. 

"What are you talking about??" Wooyoung looked between the two suspiciously, not catching on. 

"Woo, remember when we told you about the bonds between hybrids?" Seonghwa started, Wooyoung nodding in response, still not getting to where this was going. "The stronger the bond between you two the better you can feel each other. But you know San's condition–" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone. It's Jongho. 

" _ Hyung… we need your help. _ " 

Jongho explained the situation, how he was able to feel Yeosang's stress and panicked feelings, and what happened between San and the hyena, and them, after Jaehwa had told him. Seonghwa quickly drove to the park even though it was close knowing that he'll be the one taking Jaehwa to the hospital because that brat didn't allow Jongho to call an ambulance, stating that she doesn't want to go alone. 

  
  
  


Bonds between hybrids aren't created by biting and marking, nor hybrids were born to be with each other or soulmates. The bonds are created by how close the two hybrids get, by how much they know each other, love each other and most importantly trust each other. It's not fate, they both have to work on that bond together. 

The stronger the bond between the two the more they can feel each other, especially when they're apart. It kinda becomes like a self defense method in case someone was in trouble or stressed or anything the other can help immediately. But it also shows their true emotions towards each other, how much they love and care for one another. 

  
  
  


When Seonghwa reached the park it was already empty, people had left the moment they saw the attack, too scared of getting involved in a beasts fight. Jaehwa was still on the ground sitting lazily as if she didn't have two nasty wounds on her fragile body, Jongho beside her having a sleeping Yeosang on his lap, patting him gently. And last but not least the unconscious body of San lying motionless beside them too. 

Wooyoung didn't know who to approach first once he saw them. Jaehwa could feel his hesitancy, "I'm fine Woo, check on him first." she pointed with her head towards San. Without second thought he rushed to San's side, cradling him on his lap. 

Seonghwa was the one who went to check on Jaehwa's wounds, he knows better in these matters. "Don't they hurt??" he asked frowning at the still open wounds. "What do you think?" she answered, as usual, sarcastically, giving him a smirk. Jongho only had to clear his throat from beside her "yes they do." She replied instantly. Seonghwa gave him an amused look. So Jongho's the one to tame Jaehwa. Interesting. 

"Your arm doesn't look that bad but the bite on your calve definitely needs stitches." Seonghwa stated after observing the wounds. "Is it gonna leave a scar?" she asked, giving them a worried look. "Probably." 

"Sexy." a smirk. 

"JAEHWA!!!" 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Did you tell Hyejin anything?" Jaehwa asked Hongjoong, left arm and right leg now both wrapped in bandages. He was called in by the nurse that he can check on Jaehwa if he wants. He was the one to go with her to the hospital. 

"No, we left immediately after Jongho's call. Even Yunho and Mingi don't know yet." 

"Good. She has a test tomorrow and I don't wanna make her worry or stress her." 

"Don't worry, you have us to take care of you." Hongjoong's tone was so confident. 

"That's exactly why I'm worried." 

"Yahh!!" 

Jaehwa laughed at his reaction and was joined by him shortly after he gave up on trying to sound serious. 

  
  


While these two were at the hospital, Seonghwa had dropped Jongho and Yeosang at Jongho's house, San and Wooyoung back to their apartment, and went back to pick up Jaehwa and Hongjoong. Returning to his shared apartment with Wooyoung, San and Hongjoong. 

  
  


The first thing San asked about once he woke up was if Jaehwa and Yeosang were ok, he knows he had lost control at some point but doesn't know if he had hurt them or not. Wooyoung assures him that they're both fine, Yeosang's with Jongho and Jaehwa on her way back. 

After only a few minutes, a cheerful as always Jaehwa bursts into the apartment. "Hello bitches~ Jae is back." She sing-songs as she makes her way to San's room, already too familiar with the place as if it's her own apartment. Well it's Wooyoung's which makes it hers too by default in her opinion. 

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" the disbelief was evident in Wooyoung's tone. He knows she's extra sometimes, *coughs* always *coughs*, but at least not after she was attacked like that. She's full of surprises. But Jaehwa being Jaehwa wasn't offended the slightest. 

"Don't be dramatic Woo, I'm fine, got a few stitches, but still fine." She beams cheerfully at the end. Wooyoung looks at Hongjoong in a silent question,Hongjoong catching on quickly "Her leg is still under the effect of the anesthetic so she's not feeling the pain yet." he answers. 

Jaehwa looks past Wooyoung's shoulder seeing San awake but still lying on his bed looking kinda spaced out. 

"The important question is  _ San  _ ok??" she asks trying to get his attention and it works, his head perks up looking at her in what seems surprise. She looks expectantly at him waiting for an answer when she notices a faint burn mark on his neck. Remembering that the mark is where Jongho had injected something, she swiftly makes her way towards him, inspecting the mark. 

"Does it hurt?" she asks, worry lacing her tone. 

San looks at her in disbelief. 

Not receiving an answer makes her more worried, she looks at Wooyoung asking him if San was ok but she was met with the same look, actually not only from Wooyoung but Seonghwa and Joong too. "Uhh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asks, a frown making its way on her face. 

"I mean he  _ did  _ try to attack you almost an hour ago." Hongjoong was the one to speak their minds. 

"And? He still saved me and Sangie from that fucked up hyena." she states as a matter of fact. "Also, I know you think I'm dumb but I'm not  _ that  _ dumb to not realize that he attacked us only because he was in his animal form. I don't know why though. But still… He is… San." she gave San a small smile. 

That left the four hybrids speechless. She was indeed full of surprises. Jaehwa turned her head back to face San again, she traced the burning mark with her hand so delicately making him wince. "So it does hurt." 

"What do you think." he gave her the same sarcastic smile she always makes. 

"Wow. I really am annoying, huh." she admits, making them all giggle in response. 

  
  


"So… Mind to explain why you attacked us back then??" she was already sitting crossed legs in front of him on the bed waiting like a child waits to hear a story. 

They all look at him warily, not wanting her to make him uncomfortable, but no one says anything. San lets out a heavy sigh, "I think it's time she knows." 

But before he starts, Seonghwa cuts in, "Hwa, just know that this is a sensitive subject so please don't make sarcastic comments like always." Seonghwa's tone is soft as always, but there's seriousness that she can't ignore. She nods her head, looking back at San. 

With another heavy sigh, San starts, "I'm not a normal hybrid Hwa, I wasn't born in a family like all the other hybrids. I was made in a lab." shock takes over Jaehwa's features but she doesn't say anything letting San continue. "I was an experiment more than a child. My mom is a hybrid but… she was raped in her animal form by a real black leopard, she was only eighteen. 

They kept her under supervision for a while, and when the time had come, they forced her into her animal form using a syringe similar to the one Jongho used on me except it had the opposite effect. She eventually became pregnant and after that she was forced  _ again _ –" he snarled, "–into her human form because dealing with humans is easier than animals. 

When I was born, I looked like a normal hybrid with my ears and tail and human body, but I wasn't. I've been able to transform between both forms ever since I was three. Maybe before too but as a baby I didn't know that. Back then, I didn't have any control over my animal form, I only remember waking up with a burn mark on my neck. 

My mom tried to assure me that it was normal and I'm gonna be ok, but every time I wake up, my whole body hurt. After I grew up, I kinda understood what was going on, I knew it was because of the experiments they did on me while I was in my animal form. But none of the experiments led to anything which left them all frustrated. 

Apparently, they were planning on doing something more horrible than they had already done to me, but the one in charge of the whole thing opposed them. And a day after, we were set free. I guess that person knew they weren't going to listen to him and might hurt us, so he saved us. That person is my step dad now." 

"WHAT?!" Jaehwa couldn't contain her shock this time, "I mean, why did he keep you there for years, knowing that you were suffering, and why is your mom still with him, that's if she still is, what happened?"

"I'm not gonna go into details, but he didn't even know her before the experiment had begun. During the time he had to be there, he always made sure that mom was ok and didn't need anything, and that we both were fine. Apparently he took a liking on her and when he realized that he's already in love with her, it was the day he freed us."

A beat of silence. 

"I don't know what to say. Did you guys know?!" she turned to ask Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

"I was the first one to know." Seonghwa answers from where he had sat on Wooyoung's bed, the boy already draped over his lap. He really loves Seonghwa's warmth, don't judge him. "It was a few years ago and it wasn't very pleasant."

"I knew almost a year ago, on his birthday." Wooyoung replies too from Seonghwa's lap. 

For the first time, Jaehwa doesn't protest, doesn't complain and doesn't say anything. It's like she understood the size of the problem San was in, making her speechless. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"Why the fuck do you look like that?" 

"S-sir…" The man was panting heavily, wounds and bruises covering his body. "I think I found project S0710. He defended the cat that held the scent of project W1126, I-I think they're connected somehow. I had a fight with him but he's unmatchable, he's a real animal." the man was already breathless. 

"We need to get them.  _ Fast. _ " 

"Yes sir." and with that, the man leaves to take care of his injuries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've been focusing a little too much on Jaehwa I'm sorry but I had to.
> 
> In the next few chapters I'll try to focus more on the members because they have their own events too. 
> 
> Thanks for staying with this story so far, hope I don't disappoint you <3


	16. jongsang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2550 words of pure smut :3  
> I'm kinda proud of this chap and remember that this is purely fiction
> 
> enjoy ~

Jongho laid Yeosang on his bed and went to get a cup of water for him to drink when he wakes up. What he didn't expect when he returned was to find him back into his human form, rubbing himself against the mattress while clutching and sniffing his pillow, small whines leaving his lips and filling the empty room. 

"At least reassure me that you're ok first." Jongho sighs as he goes to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, leaving the cup on the nightstand. He threads his fingers through Yeosang's hair making the older hybrid look at him with his glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. "I was gonna ask you what happened but apparently you have other things to take care of huh.." Yeosang doesn't respond, staring at him with droopy eyes. He's way into his subspace to be able to function normally. 

He pushes himself up and Jongho knows what's going on in his mind so he moves and sits fully on the bed with his back against the headboard. Yeosang straddles him and starts rubbing his erection against Jongho's clothed cock as he connects their lips in a sloppy kiss. 

Whenever Yeosang goes into subspace he doesn't think, he just does what his body wants. And right now, his body wants Jongho in every single way. He wants Jongho to touch him, feel him, make him know who he belongs to and most importantly dominate him. His omega isn't the one to submit easily, especially when he doesn't have control over it, but when it comes to Jongho, he just wants to be used like the omega who belongs to him. 

And he knows Jongho would never hurt him, he'll only give him what he needs because  _ he knows  _ what he needs, he knows Yeosang and knows how to use his body in the best way possible. He knows how to make him feel good and when to be rough and not. Jongho knows everything about Yeosang. 

Yeosang whined into the kiss as Jongho held his hips in place, depriving him from the friction he was getting. "No more rubbing baby, you’ll come soon and we won't have fun." he said teasingly squeezing his hips before pushing him off of him. 

"Clothes off. Now." Jongho demands in his alpha voice, all of the sweetness from before vanishing into thin air. Yeosang doesn't need to be told twice, swiftly getting rid of his underwear and shirt before Jongho catches his lips with another heated kiss that took his breath away. It was still messy and rushed but also sweet and held so much affection. 

"J-Jongho-ah…  _ fuck. _ " Yeosang gasps into the kiss as the younger slides his finger against his entrance, not pushing inside yet. He kept rubbing teasingly, spreading the peachy scented slick all over his hole, making sure to get the area as wet as possible. Yeosang didn't like pain and Jongho always made sure that he didn't feel any, no matter how rough he was. 

Even though they've never fucked before, they still know how to have fun and fill their needs. Jongho's fingers knew where to rub inside of the older and how much pressure to apply, he knew where his sweet spot was and how to tease it in the best way possible. He would even let Yeosang take control if he wanted to. And Yeosang was good with giving heads, his lack of gag reflex made him able to deep-throat Jongho with no problem at all making him cum like he never did before. 

Jongho slides his first finger in with no resistance at all and so he adds another one stealing a tiny whine from the older's lips as his hole sucks his fingers in. "You're quite loose?" Jongho let's out more of a question than a statement. "Y-yeah..  _ ah-h _ .. I kinda did something with Woo this morning." Yeosang responds breathlessly as he attaches his lips to the younger's neck, sucking a mark on it. He loves to claim him as his. 

It snaps something in Jongho. He knows that Wooyoung helps him and all, he also trusts him fully, but the fact that his Yeosang is pleasured by someone else makes his insides twist.  _ He  _ wants to be the one that makes him feel good, he wants to be the one to wreck him, he wants to be the one seeing him sprawled out under him in bliss. 

Jongho pushes Yeosang to lie on his back, not giving him time to comprehend what's happening before he licks a stripe up the older's hole making his eyes roll back and a long whine leave his sinful lips. He pushes hin tongue inside being met with the same peachy scented slick that somehow  _ tastes _ like fucking peaches. 

Yeosang didn't even try to control his moans while Jongho was eating him out like he was the most delicious meal in the world. Maybe he was to Jongho. Yeosang's hand found their way to Jongho's hair, holding it loosely, not pulling, just something to ground him while he let out more sinful moans as the younger's tongue worked wonders inside his hole. 

Jongho could feel that Yeosang was close to his release so he took his dick in his hand, jercking him off as his other hand started rubbing the base of his tail expertly. 

"No, s-stop..  _ ah.. stop. _ " Yeosang tried to push Jongho's hand and head away and he immediately stopped all of his movements. "You okay peach??" He scanned him with worried eyes, making sure that he's not hurt. 

"Yeah, I-I'm fine… just…" he hid his face behind his hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the position he's in, sprawled naked while Jongho's fully clothed. He came back to his senses. "What is it Yeo??" he removed his hands from his eyes with one hand and rubbing the older's cheek with the other. 

"I.. I want you to fuck me." Yeosang blurts out. 

Jongho freezes. 

"Jongho that's not the time for you to freeze, I'm so fucking embarrassed right now and would really appreciate it if you respond faster." 

That snaps Jongho from whatever trans he was in. 

"Y-yeah, sorry, I'm just… I really didn't see that coming. Are you sure though??" 

"What do you mean?" Yeosang sounds confused. 

"It's just that… you've been in subspace and overwhelmed and I don't want you to take a decision that you might regret later.." 

"Jonghoyaa, I'd never regret doing it with you." He replies sitting up, "I just wasn't ready I guess, you know how I feel about pain." He holds Jongho's hand, "but now I'm ready and I want you. I know you won't hurt me and I trust fully, so would you please  _ fuck me  _ already because I'm really embarrassed." 

"S-sure. Of course." Jongho finally  _ finally  _ takes his clothes off, his dick already hard and leaking against his stomach. Yeosang eyes it hesitantly, he knows Jongho has a big dick but now that it's going in, it looks even bigger.  _ How could it fit in there??  _

Jongho senses his hesitation "Yeosangie, you know we don't have to do it if you're not ready yet." he squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

"But I  _ want  _ to." Yeosang whines, "I'm just not sure how it'll fit in without hurting." 

"I'll do my best not to hurt you, I'll prepare you good enough. And if you ever wanna stop just say the word and we'll stop immediately." He gives him a small peck on the lips and the other nods in response. 

"Now, on all four." Jongho commands and the older complies immediately. He's used to Jongho's duality during sex by now, it used to scare him at first but now he loves it, straight forward and dominant, just like he wants. 

Jongho holds Yeosang's hips with one hand and uses the other to slide two fingers in, scissoring him open before he adds a third one. A lewd moan leaves Yeosang's lips, clenching around the younger's finger in response. Jongho removes the hand holding his hip and uses it to rub the base of Yeosang's tail to make him loosen a bit. After a few strokes, he unclenches allowing Jongho to move his fingers more freely inside of him. 

He adds a forth finger wich slides in easier than it usually does because Yeosang's hole was _ made _ to be fucked, the slick he produces better than any kind of lube because it was made to make things easier, more pleasant. Yeosang lets out a loud whine, dropping his head to the mattress but still having his ass up. 

Jongho moves his fingers in carefully, he has had four fingers in him only once before so he needs to be extra careful, in the end they weren't as wild as Seonghwa and Hongjoong were, but that's for later. For now he needs to focus on preparing Yeosang as much as he can. 

After a few minutes, his fingers could easily slide in and out of his hole so he declares him ready. He flops him around to be able to inspect his facial expressions and make sure he was ok. Yeosang's cheeks were flushed a rosy hue which made him look adorable in contrast with the sinful sounds he was letting out seconds ago. 

Using the slick on his fingers, Jongho gives his member a few strokes before lining it up against Yeosang's ass. He slides it across his hole a few times and when the older gives him a final nod he starts to push in slowly, careful not to hurt Yeosang the slightest, like he's so fragile, he could break any moment. 

He stops when the head is in, inspecting Yeosang's expression to make sure he's okay. His expression was relaxed, eyes closed and focusing on the feeling of Jongho's cock inside of him which gave the younger an encouragement to continue his action and so he does. He pushes more of his length into the other's tight hole, even though he prepared him, he was still tight because his hole was made to pleasure the other party too. 

The deeper Jongho got, the more Yeosang's tail twitched helplessly beside him. Slowly, Jongho bottomed out and stopped, giving the other a chance to adjust to his size. He could feel Yeosang's walls clenching and unclenching around him, trying to get used to the new feeling inside of him. 

Jongho's hand softly holds the older's face, making him open his eyes and look straight into his own. "You okay?" he asks, stroking his cheek in a soothing manner. Yeosang nods in response "yeah, just a little weird." 

"It's okay, it'll get better soon." Jongho gives his forehead a kiss before he catches his lips in a soft one. Not messy, not heated, just pure and raw emotions of love and admiration. It distracts Yeosang from the stiffness of his body, making him loosen a bit and get more comfortable with the whole thing. 

After a few moments of adjusting, Yeosang starts moving his hips already growing impatient of waiting, and so Jongho responds by sliding out a little and pushing back in, making the older let out a small whimper. He repeats the action only sliding a bit further out and going back in a little faster this time, having Yeosang gasp in response and pulling Jongho in for another kiss. 

Jongho's pace gets faster and thrusts deeper, Yeosang moaning into the kiss as the younger swallows everything happily. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room along with the sinful sound of moans that slip from the older's lips after Jongho breaks the kiss, wanting to hear the melody that is Yeosang's loud moans and whimpers. Yeosang was already a vocal during their sexual interactions, and now with actual fucking, you can imagine how it is. 

Luckily Jongho's parents weren't home so Yeosang can freely let out the high pitched noises he's making and  _ god  _ does Jongho love those noises. In contrast with Yeosang's usual deep ass voice, the moans and whimpers he lets out are just too high pitched that it surprises the younger how was he able to make them. But again, he's definitely not complaining. 

One hard thrust and Yeosang lets out a scream of pleasure which Jongho smirks in response to, he found his prostate and he's not letting go. "Y-yes _ … fuck-k, Jongho  _ right _ there _ …" Thrust after thrust directed exactly to the same spot making Yeosang's vision blurry, non coherent words slipping past his lips but he doesn't care, the pleasure is too much that it's making his head spin. 

"Fuck Yeo, you're so tight." Jongho groans as he keeps thrusting at the same pace, not halting a second. "J-ongho– _ ah…  _ I'm c-close." The older warns. 

Jongho takes his dick in his hand, jerking it at the same pace as his thrusts, not giving Yeosang a chance to breathe. "Then cum for me and paint that tummy of yours white." Jongho rasps with his deep alpha voice, knowing exactly what effect it has over the older. It sends Yeosang directly to the edge, making him shoot his loads on his stomach painting it white just as Jongho wants. 

He clenches tightly around Jongho bringing him his orgasm too. With a loud groan he unloads his seed into Yeosang's insides, filling him up to the brim all while milking the older dry.  _ It's too much.  _ Yeosang could feel his body going limp, not able to move a muscle. Jongho slides out which gets him a whine in response, "It's too empty now." Yeosang hides his face again. 

This move does things to Jongho's poor heart. Seeing the sassy Yeosang who roasts everyone and has no filter to his words laying so vulnerable and shy like that makes butterflies erupt in his stomach, reminding him of the true nature of the older. He goes to get a towel and something from his drawer and returns to clean the other knowing that he's too weak to do anything on his own. 

Yeosang eyes the item in Jongho's hand and his eyes widen comically, "what the fuck is that??Where did you get it from??" It's a butt plug. "Hyejin gave it to me, said I might need it someday, and not so surprisingly I did." Jongho finishes with a cute gummy smile. The duality. 

"Wait… Is that a peach?? How did she–  _ oh. _ " Remembering that she's a hybrid, he realized how she was able to tell his scent and actually get him a fucking but plug according to it. He's not complaining though, except poor Jaehwa what is she experiencing with that crazy girl. But again, Jaehwa isn't that much better, she has her craziness and kinks. Well as long as they're happy. It's none of Yeosang's business anyway. 

And so Jongho plugs his hole with the light orange butt plug that has a peach shape at the end of it. Yeosang mewls at the new sensation which actually isn't annoying as he thought it'd be, just new. Jongho cuddles him on the bed, engulfing him with his warmth knowing how much Yeosang loves the older's bold scent, and how it calms him down. And so they both drift off to sleep, leaving the annoying speak for the next day. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for reading and ily sm


	17. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorryimsorryimsorry for being late again but I blame exams
> 
> also I kinda changed how I want things to go so I had to rewrite a few things
> 
> Enjoy!!

During that night, they explained what had happened to Mingi and Yunho who came back with boxes of pizza because it was their movie night. They got a bit worried but Jaehwa's cheerful ass assured them that there's nothing to worry about and that Yeosang was safe with Jongho now. 

Everything went normal, Mingi and Yunho sitting on the big couch with Jaehwa squeezed between them, Seonghwa and Hongjoong taking the smaller one and lastly San and Wooyoung lazily lying on the dozen of cushions and pillows on the ground, except this time Wooyoung could feel how stiff San is. He wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, spacing out most of the time, lost in his own thoughts. Wooyoung squeezed his hand to get his attention, giving him a worried look but San only smiled at him shaking his head in an 'it's nothing' and giving Wooyoung a peck on his forehead. 

San didn't stay long, after the first movie ended he excused himself saying that he was tired and went to his room. Jaehwa gave Wooyoung a look but he only shrugged, being as clueless as her. He turned to his cat form and jumped on Jaehwa's lap, continuing the movie. They'd have followed him but San always prefers to be left alone in situations like this and they didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable no matter how worried they were. 

The next morning, Mingi and Yunho took the sleeping Jaehwa back to their apartment, making sure that San was ok first. He was still sleeping but Hongjoong assured them that he'll take care of him and so they left. It was still early in the morning and the apartment was way more quiet than it usually is. San and Wooyoung would be up by now, whining that they're hungry and Seonghwa should make them his special fried eggs recipe, and after that they go back to sleep. 

But today San is still sleeping, well at least they assume he is 'cause he's still laying in his bed with the door closed. Wooyoung was drinking his morning chocolate milk (don't judge the baby, he likes chocolate milk), leaning on the railing of their small balcony. Hongjoong joins him after a while with his freshly made cup of coffee. They stand there in silence, enjoying the fresh air of the early morning, the only sound is their loud sipping of their drinks which turns to battle of who can make the loudest sound and ends with Wooyoung choking on his milk and Hongjoong laughing his ass off at him. 

After Wooyoung calms down with the help of Hongjoong rubbing his back soothingly, they go silent again. Wooyoung turns to look at Hongjoong but before he could say anything Hongjoong cuts him off. "He'll be fine, I promise." 

"But what if something happens to him? What if the hyena comes back?" Wooyoung gives him a worried look. "It seemed really determined to have gone that far with San…" 

"San is aware enough to know how he should handle the situation, no one will know better than him. Giving him some space is the best we could do to help." Hongjoong takes a sip from his mug, continuing. "I'm not sure about the hyena, it does seem suspicious but we don't know anything. Just be careful when you or Yeosang go out during your heat, you know it can be dangerous." he finished. 

Wooyoung hummed in response, sipping from his milk and continued to stare at the nothing in particular, just letting his thoughts wander in his brain. 

After they've finished their drinks, they go back inside to be hit with the amazing smell of fried eggs, the special recipe, which makes them both drool. "Seonghwa!!" Wooyoung jumps happily at the older's back who's fortunately stable enough to not stumble forward and fry himself with the eggs. Usually he'd give the younger an annoyed look or scold him for being reckless, but he decides against it this time, he's stressed enough. 

"How about you go wake San up while me and Hongjoong prepare the table and all." Seonghwa suggested. He could feel Wooyoung tense up against him and his hold loosen a bit. "Ok." It came out hesitant, but he didn't comment on that. 

Wooyoung went to their shared room finding the door still closed, he took in a deep breath before twisting the door knob and pushing the door open. San was still lying on his bed in the same position Wooyoung saw him when he first woke up. "Sanie…" Wooyoung called out softly. It took a few moments for San to hum in response. Wooyoung lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding before approaching San's bed. 

He sits beside him, running his hand through his black locks, moving them away from his face. San closes his eyes and sighs in relief, his face looking pale and tired. "Have you slept?" Wooyoung asks him as he keeps playing with his hair, scratching around his ears every now and then. San shakes his head lightly, still not opening his eyes. It's like Wooyoung's presence alone could calm his raging brain. 

Wooyoung was glad that he could feel San's body relax under his touch. He kept playing with his hair, both of them relishing in the calm atmosphere in the room. San tugged Wooyoung forward, making him fall flat against his chest as he connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved lazily against each other, not rushing it, just enjoying each other's presence. 

Wooyoung moves to straddle the older's lap, still not breaking the kiss as he lays on top of him, chest to chest. They stay like that for a while before San switches their positions, making sure he doesn't crush Wooyoung in the process. Wooyoung wraps his legs around San's waist as he tugs at his hair to deepen the kiss even more, not paying attention to the figure standing by the door. 

It took them a few moments to realize that Seonghwa was standing there staring at them with his arms crossed in front of him, not in annoyance but just waiting. San breaks the kiss and Wooyoung whines at that, trying to pull San again. He doesn't stop him though, giving him a few pecks before finally pulling away, pulling Wooyoung with him to a sitting position. Wooyoung glares at Seonghwa but of course it didn't affect him the slightest, turning around and ushering them to follow him. "Breakfast first, then you can have sex." 

Wooyoung flushes a deep red, whining in embarrassment. "Hyung~!!!" 

San can't help the laugh that escapes his lips, receiving a slap to his shoulder from a protesting Wooyoung but that just makes him laugh even more. Tugging Wooyoung for a last kiss before he stands up. "You'll get your reward after breakfast." He winks at him and follows Seonghwa, leaving a flustered Wooyoung behind him.

"Yaaah!!" 

San could hear the sound of Wooyoung's feet paddling from behind him so he turns around to catch the body thrown at him. It's a Wooyoung thing that they've all grown accustomed to. "You're heavy." San says struggling, earning another slap from the younger. "It's your fault for spoiling me." San chuckles at that, placing a few pecks on his neck. 

"I'm glad you're ok." Wooyoung murmurs for only him to hear.

San only hums in response as he places Wooyoung down, giving him a reassuring smile. "Time to eat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for staying till now I promise to do my best
> 
> I'm really grateful for every kudo or comment I get it means a lot


	18. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to the main events yay!!
> 
> Enjoy ~

"How's project H0320 doing??" The rough voice asked. 

"It's doing great actually, things are going normal and it's functioning like a real mermaid." The scientist flipped through the pages of his clipboard. "But we still have to make a few tests to make sure everything is under control and it can be as useful as you want it." 

The man hummed in response, a wicked smile making an appearance on his face. "I'm sure this project will be a successful one." 

The scientist excused himself and went to continue his work.

"Have you found the cat??" He asked one of the men standing before him. The man tensed at the question, not knowing how to answer without pissing his boss off. "N-not yet sir. There are a lot of rag dolls, we are searching everywhere but I think we have a bigger chance if it went through heat again. Its scent would be stronger and easier to detect." 

"I don't care what you do. I want that rag doll." He snapped. 

"We can also try to find the human girl, he seemed very determined to protect her too, she must be precious to him." One of the men suggested. 

"A human?!" 

"Yes. It'd be easier to get the human, she can't resist as much as a hybrid." He said off handedly. 

The man hummed in response. "Very well then, get whatever you can. I want my leopard back." 

"Yes sir." 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"Song Mingi if you don't leave me alone I will kick you in the balls you're gonna forget your own name." Jaehwa threatened the poor hybrid as she was trying to make a cup of hot chocolate. Yunho was laughing somewhere in the kitchen the whole time. Mingi has been trying to help Jaehwa the whole day but to his bad luck he only distracted her, ruining things instead of helping. 

"But I wanna help you." He pouted cutely. Jaehwa sighed in defeat, she could never stay mad at him, especially when his intentions are good or acting cutely. 

"Haven't you noticed that you've been ruining everything since morning?" Her tone wasn't angry, just tired. "You know I appreciate your effort but please… Let me live!!" She shoved him to sit next to Yunho, the other laughing harder with every outburst of her. 

"Meanie." He crossed his arms, faking hurt. He knows that he hasn't been quite helpful but he still wants to help. His pure heart couldn't stand seeing any of his friends hurt and just sit there doing nothing. Yunho rubbed his back in a soothing manner, making him relax a bit, his expression so fond of both of them. He knows that Jaehwa doesn't need help, and if she did she'd ask for it, so he stayed away from her. But watching Mingi trying to help was really interesting so he didn't try to stop him, laughing the whole day at these two idiots. 

"Jae, did you call Yeosang??" Yunho asked her after she finished preparing her drink and sat across from him on the table. 

"Nope, and I definitely won't." Her answer was sharp but held a friendly tone. 

"Why?" Yunho looked confused but it was Mingi's turn to laugh this time. 

"The last time I called him during his heat he answered me moaning _Ahh Jongho y-es…_ _deeper._ So, nope." Jaehwa's expression remained neutral, sipping her chocolate without a care in the world. Mingi only laughed harder at her imitation. 

After he calmed down, Mingi took out his phone and dialed Yeosang's number as he opened the speaker so they could all talk to him. But was that a bad decision. 

" _ Mingi, you won't believe this. I had sex with Jongho and it was so fucking amazing–"  _

Jaehwa choked on her hot chocolate, burning her tongue and throat. Yunho started laughing so hard, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he had to pull himself together to rub her back and make sure she's fine. When she started cursing the hell out of Yeosang Yunho went back to laughing at every weird expression she used. Truly, today was one of the funniest days in Yunho's life. 

Mingi stopped Yeosang from getting into details, telling him he'll gladly listen to that later, but for now they wanted to make sure that he was fine, and apparently, he definitely was. Probably not for long once Jaehwa puts her hands on him. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"I hate you." 

"You love me ." 

"I despise you." 

"You're whipped for me." 

"I hope you step on a lego barefoot." 

"Now that's mean." 

"It's your fault for dragging me here." San whines as he gets dragged by Wooyoung to a shop. 

"Don't act as if you hate it bitch, you were the one who suggested we go on a vacation after Jongho's finals." Wooyoung deadpans as he rummages through the racks. 

"Yes. I did. But he doesn't finish until next week!!" San snapped. "You didn't have to drag me at 9 in the morning to buy a fucking swimsuit." 

Wooyoung wasn't affected the slightest, still searching for something special as he always does when he buys things. "You know I like to always be prepared earlier than the others." He replied nonchalantly. 

San only groaned in defeat, knowing that bickering with Wooyoung won't lead to anything, especially that his precious sleep was thrown out the window the moment Wooyoung jumped on him this morning demanding that he needs to go somewhere very important but doesn't won't to go alone. That's why San was here, at 9 on a fucking Saturday morning. 

It's been three days since the encounter with the hyena and things almost got back to normal, except they've been more careful and alert whenever they go out. 

"How do you like this one?" Wooyoung turned to San, holding rainbow shorts with different types of fruits littered all over it. San raised an amused eyebrow. "You can't hide your gayness the slightest, can you?" 

Wooyoung shrugged, searching for the right size. "What can I say? I'm a confident gay." He gave him a sly smirk. 

San pulled Wooyoung in for a kiss but it broke as fast as it began when one of the workers cleared his throat loudly from behind them. 

"Imma try them on." Wooyoung rushed without turning his head towards the sound, his cheeks a light pink hue. San growled at the worker, startling him a bit before rushing after Wooyoung to see how this weird ass shorts look on him, or to not allow him to get something weirder because he definitely will. It's Wooyoung. 

  
  


In the end, Wooyoung did buy these weird shorts with a wide grin on his face, managing to warm San's heart with how happy he looked. He wandered how would he look when he gives him the couple rings he bought-

"Look!!" Wooyoung beamed as he ran towards a sweets shop? It was huge, colorful and so fucking lit it's blinding. All sorts of candy could be found there. Marshmallows, lollipops, sour candy, bonbons, chewing gums, you name it, everything colorful. Then comes the chocolate bars, cakes, different types of biscuits and all. Lastly, a whole variety of all kinds of sweet beverages. 

"Is this heaven?" San sounded almost breathless. But seriously, who wouldn't be? Even if you don't like sweets, only the sight of it was so satisfying. "Wanna go in?" Wooyoung's grin was so wide, his face almost broke. "You bet!" San held his arm and tugged him in, walking like five years old kids, their eyes filled with awe as they almost ran through the aisles. 

Their shopping cart was filled when they decided it's time to go back home, their tummies were rumbling. "We're so broke for this month." Wooyoung states, his tone not even close to regret. "Don't worry, my step dad will definitely pay for all of this shit. He loves sweets, he'll understand the situation we were put in." 

"Why do you sound like you've come out of a battle." Wooyoung chuckles as they both empty the cart onto the cashier counter. "It  _ was  _ a battle. Do you think it was easy to choose from between all of that." San motions to the aisles behind them exaggeratingly. Wooyoung snorts a laugh as they continue emptying the cart. It was  _ a lot.  _

"But how do you know that?" Wooyoung asks as they  _ finally  _ finish their work. 

"Know what?" 

"That your step dad loves sweets." 

San pays the cashier, thanking him as they both pick up the bags of their precious sweets. "He loves mom." 

It took Wooyoung a few moments to get it, shoving San out of the shop when he did, but not too harshly to not crash the sweets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> love you all  
> chu~


	19. How it starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this should be a warning or not or if it's a spoiler... but body/genitalia piercings are mentioned and will be mentioned during the next part of the story so if that makes you uncomfortable in some way please let me know so I can put some kind of warning before I mention them. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

True to San's words, his step father did pay for the sweets, but he had to shut Wooyoung up the whole week. 

But throughout that week, Wooyoung kept getting random waves of pain, they only lasted a few seconds but they hurt so bad. He didn't say anything about it though, suspecting they might have something to do with San, he didn't want to worry him or the others. He planned on telling them once they come back from their vacation but only if they got worse. 

The idea of vacation came from when all ten of them were playing Among Us and San just randomly jumped on Jongho saying that they should all go on a vacation after his finals. 

"Why?" Jongho asked as he pushed him off of him. 

"For fun you old man." San flicked his forehead but Jongho decided to stay calm and not flick him back. 

"Yeah, we should actually." Yeosang replied from across the room. "I sometimes feel like I'm dating my grandpa." Everyone laughed but the next thing Yeosang knew that he was being thrown onto one of the beds and tickled until he couldn't breathe. Yunho had to stop him before some serious damage could happen -in other words, Yeosang accidentally kicking Jongho in the balls and making him regret his life decisions. 

"Okay then." Wooyoung turned to Jongho. "You better not fail anything or else we won't be going anywhere." 

Jongho scoffed. "I'm smarter than most of you." 

Hongjoong gave him a look, raising his eyebrow. "I said  _ most."  _ Jongho replied defensively. 

Seonghwa clapped his hands. "Okay, It's getting late. Everyone go back to your places, me and Hongjoong will plan this whole 'vacation' thingy." He looked at their youngest. "Jongho focus on your study and only your study, finals are not a joke even if you're smart." Jongho nodded, knowing that Seonghwa is right so he didn't protest.

They all moved to prepare themselves to leave, Jaehwa looked at Hyejin and she immediately understood the question. "Don't worry, Jongho will drop me off on his way." 

"Since when did I become your bodyguard??" Jongho was already wearing his shoes, ready to leave. Hyejin made her way out, waiting for him with a wide grin on her face. "I don't think you want to talk about it in front of these two." She replied, pointing at Yeosang and Mingi. Luckily they didn't see her but the blush on Jongho's cheeks almost gave him away, so he snatched her arm, dragging a giggling Hyejin down the hall. 

  
  


Jaehwa turned to Wooyoung."Don't you think they get way too well together?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean both aren't the super friendly type you know, but they seem close." 

Wooyoung shrugged. "Don't know, maybe because Hyejin is an 00 liner too?" 

Jaehwa gave him an 'I don't know' shrug. "Or maybe because of their status?" Wooyoung suggested. "What's Hyejin's?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know." She gave him a stupid grin. Wooyoung saw that coming, Jaehwa usually skipped important information so it wasn't a surprise she didn't know her girlfriend's status.

He shook his head. "Whatever, get back home safely for now." He slapped her arm playfully. 

Everyone eventually left, leaving only San and Wooyoung in the apartment. Seonghwa and Hongjoong left for a walk, telling them to not wait for them if it got late and just go to sleep or fuck, whatever they want. 

Wooyoung was laying on San's lap, the latter playing with his blonde locks, threading his fingers through his hair. But on a one strong tug, Wooyoung's ears popped out, taking San by surprise. "Sorry." came the younger's embarrassed voice, hiding his ears with his hands. 

"Why are you apologizing?" San removed Wooyoung's hands as he continued to play with hair, occasionally scratching around his ears this time. 

"I still don't have full control over them, they pop out on their own." His voice was small. San didn't know why he was embarrassed, it was only normal. 

"Don't ever apologize for your nature Woo, you know you're still a normal hybrid. You don't have to hide it or be embarrassed about anything." He whispered to him. 

Wooyoung hummed, only relaxing more under San's touch, letting him pet him like he always does when they both have nothing to do. San loved petting Wooyoung, loved the smallest reactions he received from his random moves, and Wooyoung loved every shiver ran down his spine when his body reacted in a strange way to San's touches. It was a win win situation, but one filled with so much love, silent love. They didn't have to be vocal about it to know it's there and it's getting stronger day by day. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  
  


"Did you guys get sunscreen?" Seonghwa shouted from his bedroom, receiving a dragged muffled 'yes' from Wooyoung who was currently stuck inside his dresser looking for something. San was in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches and foods they'd be eating on their way to the resort where they decided to spend their vacation. It was rather far but everyone seemed eager to go there so it was decided to be their destination. 

Hongjoong approached San in the kitchen, taking one of the bunny shaped apple slices, receiving a slight slap on his his hand. "That's for the road. Now get me a drink, I'm thirsty." Hongjoong grunts in annoyance as he makes his way to the fridge. "You're worse than Seonghwa in the kitchen." He mumbled under his breath. 

"I can hear that." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'm gonna see if Wooyoung's done packing." He waved his hand, leaving the kitchen before San could start using him to get things. 

  
  


A weak knock on the opened door of Wooyoung's room makes him jump in what seemed like slight panic with a hint of embarrassment. "What are you doing here?!" He asks surprised as if Hongjoong didn't live one room away. "Checking if you're done packing. What's taking you so long?" 

Wooyoung stands silent for a moment before replying, "My pink shorts, can't find them." 

"They're literally right in front of you." Hongjoong replies flatly, pointing at the pink shorts on the top of the front pile of clothes. "Unless you mean the pink dildo, it's in our room. Apparently San forgot to return it after he had some fun yesterday." 

Wooyoung flushes a light pink at Hongjoong's straightforwardness who managed to say everything with a straight face -even though he's the farthest from straight- no matter how embarrassing the subject was. "I guess I'm done then." Wooyoung replies calmly. 

"Good. 'cause one more minute and Seonghwa might pack the microwave 'just in case'." Hongjoong makes the stupid quotation marks with his fingers as he pushes himself from the door frame, making Wooyoung giggle in response. 

Seonghwa always packed a lot of stuff because he liked to be prepared for anything just in case. But most of the time they did need what Seonghwa had packed so they can't complain about it. 

"Seonghwa!! We're all ready!!" Hongjoong shouts for him from the entrance as everything has already been placed in their minivan. Seonghwa emerges with a plushie from their bedroom, struggling with holding his bags as he makes his way towards Hongjoong. 

"Now why in the stars would we need a plushie Seong??" Hongjoong raises an eyebrow, eyeing the shiba inu plushie the older was holding. "Isn't shiber enough for you?" 

Seonghwa shrugged. "I hava a feeling we would need this one too." 

"Whatever." Hongjoong helps him with his bags, telling San to text Yunho that they're on their way to pick them up so they better be ready in five minutes. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Baby shark du du du ru du ru baby shark du du du ru du ru baby shark du du du ru du ru baby shark. Mommy shark du du du ru du ru-" Everyone sang in unison. They may be grown-ups physically, but mentally… definitely not. It's almost been an hour since they left and everyone was so hyped at the beginning, singing different songs and munching on the snacks they brought. 

But of course they'd get tired at some point because they woke up early in the morning and probably haven't slept the previous night out of excitement, it's been a while since they've done something different like that. That's how they ended all asleep, bodies draped over each other in the backseats. Yeosang sprawled over Jaehwa's lap, San's legs draped over Mingi, Wooyoung straddling Seonghwa's lap for some reason with Hongjoong leaning on him. Yunho took over Seonghwa and is the one driving now, Jongho in the passenger seat having a small talk with him. 

Hyejin had already had plans with her group of otakus so she didn't join them. 

A small whimper from the backseat breaks the silence but not loud enough to make anyone stir in their sleep. Hongjoong had his hand clapped over his mouth to muffle the noises that threatened to spill as Seonghwa jerked him off, his hand moving in a fast pace to finish quickly before anyone wakes up or catches them. It's not like they're afraid to be caught, but they know it won't be very pleasant to wake up to someone jerking the other off. 

"Seo-ng _ hwa–ahhh… fuck."  _ He moans, but tries his best to keep it low. 

"Shhh. We don't wanna get caught now, do we?" The older replies calmly. His hand working expertly, knowing exactly how to get him off as fast as he wants, but he decides to play a bit more before giving the other his sweet release. 

"C-can't hold it any lon– _ aah–…  _ shit." Before he could finish his sentence Seonghwa presses hard at the base of his cock, wanting to break Hongjoong a little. He loves the effect he has over the other. 

San stirs in his sleep and they all know that it'd only take him a few minutes before he fully wakes up. Seonghwa sighs in defeat, his fun didn't last long but he can't risk getting caught after all of Hongjoong's efforts to stay silent, so he picks up his pace, flicking Hongjoong's reverse prince Albert piercing with every shift of his hand, making the smaller writhe in his hold. Hongjoong's piercings were his weaknesses and Seonghwa knew exactly how to use them. 

It didn't take long before Hongjoong came shooting his load in Seonghwa's hand, biting on his lips so hard almost breaking the skin there. It took him a few minutes to come down from his high, panting heavily but still trying to keep it low until-

"You two have no decency now do you??" comes San's question. 

Hongjoong sucks in a breath, eyeing him nervously. "Since when were you awake??" 

"Oh I didn't sleep at all, and I can assure you Wooyoung was awake too" He nudged Wooyoung's side. 

"You didn't have to expose me like that." Wooyoung whines as he detaches himself from Seonghwa. 

"What? Were you enjoying the show?" San raises an eyebrow at him. But before they continue with their bickering Hongjoong cuts them, "How did you know Wooyoung was awake?" 

"He doesn't stay still in his sleep for more than five minutes, I was surprised he was able to hold himself for that long honestly." San ruffles Wooyoung's hair. 

Hongjoong facepalms himself knowing that these two idiots were not better than them, but he decides not to dwell on it as he doesn't want anymore people to know what they were doing, so he huffs and snuggles to Seonghwa's side. The older chuckles fondly at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your opinions about how's this story going, if it's rushed or slow or if something doesn't make sense cuz as I said it's my first fic and I'm so nervous about it.
> 
> thank you all for reading!!


	20. A new hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints are dropping and they're so easy to catch on :D
> 
> Enjoy ~

"C'mon~ Woo, it's been an hour." Jaehwa whines, poking Wooyoung's back who's currently straddling San's lap. He doesn't respond, just nuzzles his head further into San's neck. 

"Don't be a baby." She keeps poking him. 

Still no response. 

"San tell him~" She whines again. San giggles at both of their childish behavior, earning a frown from Jaehwa. She opens her mouth to protest again but a hand over her mouth stops her. "For fuck's sake Jaehwa, shut the fuck up." Hongjoong snaps. "I'm trying to sleep here." he lets go of her. 

"What were you doing when everyone was sleeping, huh?" She retorts, but the teeny tiny hint of blush changes her facial expression to an almost panicked one. "No way…" She whispers, turning quickly to Seonghwa who gives her an innocent ' _ what _ '. "YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE." She places her hands over her eyes as if she'd caught them red-handed. 

"Now that you know…" Hongjoong replies mischievously as he makes himself comfortable over Seonghwa, "let me sleep in peace." He yawns. 

"Not before Wooyoung answers me, you beautiful tiny white creature that I still don't know what is." She responds teasingly. Hongjoong groans as he sits up, "First, I'm an arctic fox. Second, what have you done that he's not answering you?" He quirks an eyebrow. 

Wooyoung turns his head from San's neck, "she slapped me on my tummy!" he protests. Hongjoong looked at Jaehwa with a confused expression like 'what the hell', but she doesn't budge. "It looked so cute not to slap." she cooed. 

"Wait… You slapped his cat tummy?!" 

Jaehwa nods innocently. 

"Well then she has the right to. I've always wanted to slap you too honestly." He shrugs. 

"HYUNG!!!" 

San can't hold himself from laughing again, it's like watching a bunch of kids' bickering. Wooyoung slaps his shoulder with a warning look but it only makes him laugh even more. 

But Hongjoong is still sleepy and wants to take his nap, so he leans and murmurs something to Wooyoung. San's eyes flashes golden before going back to their natural warm brown. Wooyoung perks his head, his eyes widening comically before he weakly blurts out "You're fucking lying." not believing his hyung. 

Hongjoong chuckles at his reaction before shaking his head. "Nope. But only if San allows it." he cuts. 

Wooyoung looks at San with pleading eyes. And who's San to refuse him. 

So he nods his head, making Wooyoung almost jump if they weren't in the car. Jaehwa's sitting there dumbfounded, but doesn't question it after Wooyoung starts talking to her again. Hongjoong can finally take his nap now, but before he drifts off, Seonghwa leans and whispers a "You're gonna pay for that." making a shiver run down his spine. Hongjoong knew exactly what that meant and he was more than ready to take it. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"We're here!!" Yunho announces loudly when they arrive, turning off the engine. He stretches his arms, accidentally slapping Jongho in the process, earning a pinch in return but that was just the regular between them. The ones who weren't sleeping wake the rest up as Yunho and Jongho make their way to the trunk to unload their things. 

  
  


"Stop that." Yeosang eyes Wooyoung suspiciously. 

"Stop what??" He asks innocently. 

"You have that scary smile again, and we both know it'll only get us in trouble." He replies annoyed. 

"Oh don't worry, it's only me getting in trouble this time." He shrugs. "Maybe San too." 

Yeosang shakes his head before making his way out to go help the others unload. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Woaaaah. This thing is big!!" Wooyoung says in awe as they make their way to the receptionist. 

"You're seriously amazed?" San gives him a weird look, eyeing the place around him. "It's not even that big… it's kinda even normal?" he replies sheepishly. 

Wooyoung gives him a fake annoyed look. "Well excuse me mister, I don't have a sugar daddy to spoil me." San doesn't look affected. "The only big things I've seen are that candy shop and your dic-" Seonghwa was quick to place his hand over his mouth and shut him up. They're already in front of the receptionist and don't wanna get kicked out from the first day. 

  
  


The receptionist greets them with a wide smile. It surely is not genuine but still better than the frown they received the previous time. They make their reservation, Mingi and Jongho bickering in the background. Once they finished, everyone left to their respective room, changed their clothes and went straight to bother the others. 

Everyone was done except Hongjoong and Seonghwa whose bickering could be heard across the hall. All of them rush towards their room wanting to see what's happening, they knock loudly so they could hear it. 

Shirtless Seonghwa opens the door and returns to continue his bickering with Hongjoong, not caring about the others. They peek their heads inside to notice that Hongjoong is actually wearing a fucking speedo and Seonghwa is obviously not happy about it. 

"For the one hundredth time, no!! You're not going anywhere in those." Seonghwa's tone was annoyed but still soft. 

From Hongjoong's perspective, he had a nice curved butt and nice thighs so why to hide them? But Seonghwa was not having that as he slaps Hongjoong's butt, the latter's dick visibly twitching at the harsh contact. "This belongs to me and only me. Do you understand?" He rasps in Hongjoong's ear, making his dick twitch once again at the harsh voice. 

But before he could protest any further, swimming shorts were thrown at his face, muffling any kind of words that he was going to say. It apparently has been decided who won because they both fully turn to the rest to see what they want, but were met with a loud gasp the moment they did. 

"YOU GUYS HAVE NIPPLE PIERCINGS?!?!" Jaehwa, as always, was way too loud that Yunho had to shut her mouth. 

"Uhh… Yes?" Seonghwa answers confused. 

"Oh.My.God. That's so fucking hot!!" Her eyes went comically big 

"Wait until you see the ones on our d-" 

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you once Joong finishes." Seonghwa cuts him off before he decides to give Jaehwa a show of his piercings. He's always been proud of them. 

The boys get the hint and drags Jaehwa to the beach to find a nice spot before it gets too crowded. Well there  _ were _ a lot of people already but they still were able to find a nice spot where they could play volleyball not too far from it. 

Many types of hybrids were there. Cats, dogs, wolves, squirrels, birds and a lot more. It was a mixed beach so hybrids could legally change to their animal forms between humans. Everyone was minding their own business, not caring about what kind of creatures they were surrounded by. 

"What's that?" Jaehwa points at a colored figure in the water, way too colored to be a swimsuit or a normal human, but it still had a human head so it was a bit confusing. Maybe a new type of hybrids?? 

"Oh that's a mermaid hybrid." Jongho beams. 

All of them whip their heads to look at the figure, and surely it was a mermaid. 

"Uhh… I understand why I'm fascinated, but why you guys?? You are hybrids yourselves." Jaehwa comments, noticing that they were starting too much. 

"Mermaids are very rare hybrids. They could hardly be found around the city, only somewhere close to waters so they could shift freely." San explains. "There are also only females, mermaids, no mermen." He adds. 

The mermaid notices that seven people are staring at her so she waves her hand at them. That was all it took to make Jaehwa hold the boys and drag them down the beach to get closer to her. 

Of course they panic at first, not used to directly go talk to someone they just met. Even met is a big word here, she just  _ waved  _ at them. But the mermaid looked friendly which eases their minds a bit. 

"Anyone coming with me??" Jaehwa asks the boys as she starts getting into the water, her feet getting deeper and deeper. Yunho and Mingi dive in immediately, letting out a loud shriek at the cold water. San joins Jaehwa's side, calmly getting used to the water's temperature. 

"We'll go keep an eye on our stuff." Jongho points behind him. "Don't wanna swim with these two right now." He nods his head in their direction. 

Jaehwa turns to see them already having a water fight and considers pretending not knowing them as she turns back around, ready to make her way out of the water but San drags her back with him and they both swim towards the mermaid. 

Jongho had already made his way back when Wooyoung doubled over in pain. Luckily Yeosang was right behind him and caught him in time, but before he could shout for someone, Wooyoung pulls him down. 

"I'm fine Sangie." He says in a restrained voice as he pushes himself up, Yeosang following suit. "It's probably just random cramps." He waves off as he continues to move. 

Yeosang catches his arm and spins him around. His expression was pissed but concerned. "What do you mean random cramps?! It hasn't been long since you finished your last heat." 

Wooyoung doesn't say anything, just staring into Yeosang's eyes with an unreadable expression. 

"Wooyoung…" He drags softly. 

The younger lets out a defeated sigh, lowering his head then looking back at Yeosang. "Ever since the hyena incident, I've been having some random waves of pain-" 

"Woo-" 

"But please Yeosang… don't tell anyone." He gives the other a pleading look. "I don't wanna ruin this vacation for the others, especially San. You know how stressed he has been and I really want him to let loose a bit." 

Yeosang eyes him carefully as if debating whether or not to tell the others, but Wooyoung was right, San had really been stressed and not his usual self lately so he just nods in agreement. "We'll talk about this later. But for now, if you ever feel like something's wrong, please tell me." 

Wooyoung assures him that he will and they make their way back to Jongho, finding Seonghwa and Hongjoong already lying beside him. A few unnoticeable hickeys littering both of their necks. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding some smutty scenes other than the original ships so if I don't receive any complaints about it I WILL do it so get ready ;) 
> 
> also any suggestions are always welcome!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	21. Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~

"Is it responding?" One of the scientists asks. 

"Not really. I think it's different from the usual mermaids, we can't assume that it'll work like a normal one just because it has very few different chromosomes." Another one answers from near the giant tank they've been keeping the creature in. 

"Then I guess we'll have to make S level tests, but… I'm afraid it won't be able to take them all, it's dangerous for a fragile creature like that." The first scientist replies, his tone showed a hint of sympathy. 

"We better start moving it to lab S then, unless you want the boss to make those tests on you instead." The other responds as he takes off his gloves, making a shiver run down the smaller's spine. 

He looks at the unconscious creature inside the tank with a twinge in his chest. "You don't deserve that… I hope you could escape one day." he whispers to himself, placing a hand on the giant tank's glass, "until that day comes, I promise I'll do my best to help you as much as I can." 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


The mermaid was beautiful from afar, but seeing her up close was something else, she was breathtaking. Her scales weren't as colorful as they thought, they were only a mix of blue and green hues, but the way they reflected the light made them look like they had all the colors in them. 

Apparently Jaehwa and the boys weren't able to hide their shock which made her giggle, muttering a soft 'Hi' when they got close enough, and damn her voice was as beautiful as her. 

They all introduced themselves. Her name was Yunhee and she was around Seonghwa's age but she looked younger than that, probably 'cause she's a mermaid. They talked for a while, mostly Yunhee telling them more about mermaids as they were rare hybrids and no one knew much about them. 

On the other side, Yeosang was burying Jongho in the sand, Wooyoung in his cat form sprawled over Seonghwa's tummy while the older gave him belly rubs and Hongjoong somewhere he said he was going to but no one was listening. When he came back, his hands were full of snacks and drinks and probably card games and shit. 

"Okay everyone, time to eat." He huffed when he put the stuff on one of the mats, stretching his back a bit. "Jongho, go wash the sand off of you and call the others." 

When Jongho looked down at the piece Yeosang was working on, he noticed the sand bra the older had crafted on his chest. Yeosang couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips as he took a photo of his masterpiece. 

Jongho gets up with a yawn, Seonghwa already helping Hongjoong with spreading the stuff on the mat so the others can easily pick whatever they want. Hongjoong always buys too many kinds of food so that everyone can get what they like, which sometimes leads to him ending up broke for a few weeks but as long as everyone's happy, he doesn't mind. 

A few minutes and Mingi comes running back to them. At first he looks excited for the food but it doesn't take long for the others to notice that he's running from Jaehwa who was chasing the lights out of him. She didn't look mad though, more amused with a hint of evilness in her eyes. 

The poor boy hides behind Hongjoong because he's the only one who can stop her other than Jongho. Little did he know that Hongjoong had already planned this with Jaehwa first thing in the morning and he dragged himself right into their trap. 

Seonghwa looks at them in confusion but receives a look from Hongjoong and he understands that he better stay out of it. 

It didn't take long for Jaehwa to finally reach them, Mingi fighting for dear life as he thrashes around but to no use. Hongjoong may be small - ok he definitely is - but he has a very strong grip on things which makes even Mingi helpless against him. 

"NOOO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Mingi screams making a few heads turn to them, but they notice that they're a group of friends - idiots - so they don't interfere. 

Jaehwa swiftly slips the fish she had caught with the help of Yunhee into his swimming shorts and watches with a loud laugh as he makes inhuman sounds and squirms helplessly in the older's grip. The others burst into a fit of laughter as well, Hongjoong laughing way too hard that his grip loosens and Mingi's finally able to break free and remove the fish from his shorts, throwing it back at Jaehwa. 

But lucky girl was able to dodge it and it flies straight to Jongho's face. Everything happened in slow motion from here and Mingi was ready to run for his life this time, there's no accidentally hitting Jongho or else you're dead meat. Apparently, luck decided to be on his side this time and just in moment before the fish hits Jongho, Yunhee swiftly catches it. 

Everyone lets out a breath they were holding, especially Jaehwa. "Nice one!!" She goes to high-five Yunhee before she drags her to meet the others. 

They introduce themselves before she notices the amount of food splayed in front of them. "Why's there too much food?" She asks, eyeing the pile of food that definitely feeds more than 10 people. 

"Oh it's tiny Hong." Jaehwa looks at him with heart eyes, "pick whatever you want- _ ahh."  _ Hongjoong pinches her cheek, "stop calling me tiny." 

"But you are!!" She rubs her cheek before Hongjoong removes her hand to check that he didn't pinch her too hard.

"Enough flirting you two and start eating." Comes San's voice from behind them. He and Yunho are still dripping wet so Seonghwa stops them before they could ruin any of their stuff but before he could tell them to dry themselves off, two towels hit them in the face. Seonghwa turns to look at Wooyoung's surprised expression. 

"You-" he clears his throat, "you were supposed to catch them… oops." He flashes them an apologetic smile. Yunho shakes his head like a wet puppy, drying his slim body with the towel while San pinches both of his cheeks with one hand, making his lips jut out and places a small kiss on them. 

Hongjoong makes a gagging sound but Wooyoung wasn't having his shit. "Oh shut up! Seonghwa jerked you off in the car while everybody was there so you're the last one allowed to make a comment." He retorts. 

Yunhee's face turns beet red but Mingi only gives her a wide grin in response, whispering a "that's normal here." 

"So you can't keep your mouth closed now, do you?" Hongjoong cocking an eyebrow, a wicked look appears on his face, "I think I know how to use that." 

But before Wooyoung could ask what does he mean, Seonghwa stops them all. "Enough everyone, time to eat. Yunhee, choose what you like first." He offers gently, "These dummies eat everything so don't worry." His tone was way too soft from what the rest of them were used to, but they don't make any silly comments knowing it was because of their guest. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Hongjoong catches her attention, "your voice doesn't sound like a normal mermaid's if I'm not mistaken." 

The others don't get what he means, but the response they receive explains a lot. "Actually I'm not only a mermaid hybrid, one of my parents is descended from sirens so I have the voice of a one." 

Hongjoong grins to himself, proud of his discovery before Yunhee breaks his moment, "but how did you notice? I mean people tell me I have a nice voice and that's it." she looks amused. 

"I was once dragged by a siren but luckily my gay ass was able to resist." He blurts out making her chuckle, "sorry for that." 

"Don't worry about it." He shrugs. "Now, who wants the burger?" 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


Later that night, Hongjoong bursts into Seonghwa and Wooyoung's room, startling both of them while they were playing an online game together. The loud 'fuck' that slips through Seonghwa's lips is enough of an indication of their loss, but Hongjoong didn't show any signs of care. 

"Can't stay one night without me?" Seonghwa gives the smaller an amused look but it vanishes as fast as it appears, noticing that Hongjoong isn't even looking at him. 

"I'm not here for you." He answers calmly, closing the door behind him, his eyes not moving from where they've been focused all the time. Wooyoung. "But you can stay if you don't mind a show." 

Wooyoung audibly gulps, shrinking under the older's hungry gaze but his insides were burning in excitement. He didn't expect it to happen that fast but it didn't mean that he wasn't ready for it, he had already talked about it with San and the older didn't oppose it at all, just made sure that it was what Wooyoung wanted and he was comfortable with it. But what he didn't expect was the presence of Seonghwa there who seemed interested in what's going to occur this night. It's gonna be hot. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update the next chap in two days
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	22. Woojoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm kinda proud of this chapter I hope you like it <3
> 
> Enjoy ~

"... And that's how we ended up buying almost everything in there." San ends, pointing at the huge pile of candies, the ones he and Wooyoung bought when they went shopping. 

"But seriously, how much did you pay for that??" Yunhee asks him curiously. 

"Nothing." 

"Did you perhaps give the cashier a striptease or something??" Comes Yunho's muffled voice. Mingi was stuffing his face with marshmallows. 

"What?! Whyy?!" Confusion was evident on San's face. 

"How did you not pay for all of that?" Yeosang explains Yunho's point. 

"First, how did you understand what he meant?" Yeosang gives him a shrug. "Second, as I said, I didn't pay. My step father did." He winks at them. 

"Now that makes sense. Your broken ass wouldn't have been able to handle it." Jongho deadpans. 

"By the way, where's Wooyoung?" Jaehwa asks as she notices that he hasn't come back yet. He said he was going to take a shower and return right after he's done. Seonghwa and Hongjoong got sunburned and decided to stay shirtless in their rooms. 

"Probably somewhere clinging to one of the hyungs." Mingi says offhandedly. 

And he was not wrong. Wooyoung was desperately clinging to Hongjoong's arm as the older rammed mercilessly into him. "Fuck Wooyoung, stop scratching me so hard, I'm fucking burned." He groans but his pace doesn't stutter the slightest.

"It's-  _ ah.  _ It's your fault for b-being so rough…  _ fuck. _ " Wooyoung stutters between thrusts, Hongjoong only increasing his pace as he forces the Younger's hands off of him and pins them above his head. "Looks like you like being manhandled." 

"Just like someone I know." Comes Seonghwa's response from across the room. He was sitting there watching as his mate was ramming into someone else. And he's gotta admit, he looked  _ hot.  _ Those brown wavy locks falling over his eyes, his body that glistened with sweat, his piercing facial expression, they made him look intimidating in a way Seonghwa couldn't describe. It turned him on. 

It's not like Hongjoong hasn't topped him before but from this angle, it was different. Just seeing how he was trying to pleasure himself but also being too careful not to hurt the other, it was beautiful. He and Hongjoong were used to each other so they knew how far they could go without getting hurt, but with Wooyoung it was new and it was a risk Hongjoong was willing to take and Seonghwa is always ready to help and support him. 

"I think our Wooyoung here isn't as innocent as we thought he was." Hongjoong's comment wasn't directed to someone in particular which made Wooyoung whine, feeling exposed as he couldn't cover his face with his hands, nor was he able to hide it in Hongjoong's neck. Just laying there all exposed and vulnerable in front of him, his cock jumping in excitement as his moans got louder and louder with each rough thrust the older delivered. They were sure the whole resort could hear them.

"San's gotta see this." Hongjoong suggests, Wooyoung's eyes widening in panic. "NO!" 

Hongjoong's thrust abruptly stops, slipping out of the younger immediately. Wooyoung whines at the sudden loss, glaring angrily at the hybrid on top of him. "Why did you stop?" 

"I thought San knew about this." He releases his grip on Wooyoung's wrists, his expression one of a worry. 

"He does!" Wooyoung protests. 

"Then why did you panic when I mentioned his name?!" 

"Because it's embarrassing!!" 

"What?" Hongjoong looked genuinely confused. "You do know that you and San had had sex before, right?" 

Wooyoung facepalms himself. "That's not what I meant you idiot. Ugh forget it, just continue what you were doing before I go soft." 

That was all Hongjoong needed to slam into him once again without warning, Wooyoung hissing at the harshness of his actions. Seonghwa says something but Wooyoung is too far gone to concentrate on him but he notices the thrusts getting a bit gentler than before, not slower though. 

Seonghwa is rock hard under his shorts because of the sight and sinful moans that were slipping through Wooyoung's lips so he starts palming himself over the thin fabric to relieve his pain but purposely avoiding giving himself enough pleasure to actually cum. He has other plans. 

Thrust after thrust and Wooyoung eventually cums, painting his tummy white, Hongjoong following suit as he slips out and releases all over Wooyoung's tummy as well, both of their cum mixing together. 

He pushes himself up and off of Wooyoung, sitting in a kneeling position in front of him but before he could move any further, Seonghwa comes from behind him and swiftly thrusts inside of him making him release a loud moan. "S-eong _ hwa.."  _

"I know you prepared yourself earlier." The oldest rasps into his ear, biting his earlobe enough to hurt. "I heard you in the shower, you were moaning so deliciously I wanted to storm in there and fuck the lights out of you." Hongjoong moans again. "But I was expecting your plans for tonight so I didn't want to ruin you so you could give him what he wants." Seonghwa grabs the smaller's soft cock, making him let out a loud whine. "But now, I can destroy you however I want." He tightens his grip and sets a fast pace to his thrusts. 

Hongjoong stands on his knees as Seonghwa pulls him up with his other hand, slamming him flush against his chest as he tugs harshly at his nipple piercings making him let out a pleasured scream. 

Wooyoung was still there, shocked as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. This was not the Seonghwa he knew, the one he knew was soft and gentle and so caring, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. But this, this was a totally different person, the way he treated Hongjoong so roughly, the way he didn't care about the other's pained moans, the way Hongjoong was trying desperately to get rid of his grip but only pulling him back and continuing harsher than before. He was a different person. 

Hongjoong was helplessly squirming in his grip, his orgasm from before making him so sensitive to the over stimulation that was painful, but he loved it. Hongjoong loved the pain that came with pleasure, loved the way Seonghwa would treat him like a sex doll, loved the way his words had no filter during sex. 

Hongjoong's soft cock is now painfully hard, dripping precum like crazy while Seonghwa worked his mouth on the juncture of his neck creating a few hickeys over his already red skin. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" Comes Wooyoung's weak voice from where he had been lying on the bed, his cock coming back to life. 

"It  _ does. _ " Hongjoong responds with a gasp, feeling Seonghwa hitting his prostate in that thrust but Seonghwa changes his angle making the smaller whine again. 

"I want you to come from Wooyoung watching you, not from stimulating your prostate." He whispers into his ear as his thrusts become harsher and faster, clearly chasing both of their orgasms. And Hongjoong likes the idea of coming like that, watched as he gets wrecked by the person he trusts the most. 

It took a few hard thrusts with a bit of biting to make Hongjoong cum again, releasing over the sheets this time almost collapsing forward but Seonghwa holds him back in place, still buried deep inside of him as he chases his own release. It doesn't take long before he shoots his load inside of the smaller, making him let out a wreaked noise that almost sounded like a moan. 

Once he slips out of him, Hongjoong slams onto the bed beside Wooyoung who gasps when he notices the frenum piercing the oldest has, his cock twitching inside the shorts he has just worn. 

"Don't you need help with that?" Hongjoong asks innocently, eyeing the prominent bulge in the youngeer's shorts. 

"N-no, it's fine. I can take care of it." Wooyoung stutters as he makes his way to the door. 

"But-" 

"Bye!" Wooyoung slams the door before Hongjoong could finish his sentence. He drags himself off of the bed, "I think I should take a shower first before I leave." 

"Who said you're leaving anytime soon?" The smaller whips his head towards the sound of Seonghwa's voice, not noticing that he had left earlier. "We still have a long night ahead of us." Seonghwa reveals the magic wand making Hongjoong audibly gulp. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


Wooyoung speeds to Hongjoong's shared room with Yunho, knowing that the others are hanging out in Jaehwa and Mingi's room. He slams the door behind him and collapses on one of the beds, hiding his face with his elbow as if he could physically block out his thoughts. 

But apparently his body has a mind of its own as his cock only got harder and harder by the memory of seeing Hongjoong getting wrecked right in front of him. 

A knock on the door startles him, making him jump and hide his boner with one of the pillows on the bed, that pillow being the shiba inu plushie Seonghwa had brought with him. 

San opens the door to be met with a flushed Wooyoung but he doesn't comment, only closes the door and makes his way to sit beside the younger on the bed. "Why are you sitting here alone? Weren't you supposed to be with Seonghwa?" He poses for a moment, "or Hongjoong?" He continues, making Wooyoung blush even harder. 

"I-" He clears his throat. "Yes I was with Hongjoong earlier, but apparently he and Seonghwa have… things to do alone." He answers nervously. 

"Are you okay?" San holds his face to look at him but Wooyoung avoids his gaze. 

"Tell me what happened." He demands softly. "He did not hurt you, did he?" 

"What? No. Well he was rough but no he didn't hurt me." 

"Then what's wrong?" San takes the plushie from Wooyoung so he could pull him onto his lap but that's when he notices his predicament.

"Oh…"

Wooyoung hides his face again, cursing his luck for putting him in weird situations today. What's wrong with the universe, seriously? 

"May I ask how?" 

Wooyoung lets out a frustrated huff, removing his hands to look at San. He doesn't know how to exactly answer that so he just blurts it out. "I saw Seonghwa fuck Hongjoong…" 

"And?" San knew there was more to it. 

"He was… different. He was a completely different person, and Hongjoong looked so wrecked. The whole scene looked so unreal… But it was hot." Wooyoung states defeatedly. 

"You liked it, didn't you?" San presses.

"Yes… No… I don't know~" Wooyoung whines, his erection only getting more annoying. 

"Wooyoung…" 

"What?! I know it's weird but I don't know what's wrong with me." He groans as he lies on his back again, exposing his front area even more. 

San palms his erection making Wooyoung hiss and stare at him. He didn't know what to think, but San was already making plans for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more kinks are on the way i guess 
> 
> and please tell me if you don't like the idea of smut outside the original ships because I'm planning on some more
> 
> thanks for reading and happy halloween <3 <3


	23. SeongSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend scrolling through the last chapter cuz this one is a continuation of it  
> or I'll just write the important things here :  
> Hongjoong fucks Wooyoung   
> the rest are chatting   
> Wooyoung likes watching Seonghwa fucking Joong   
> San is a very nice boyfriend (he's definitely more than that but just for the events now lol)

" _ Ah-h  _ ah… Seonghwa- _ fuck _ " 

"Awww. Is tiny Joongie struggling?" 

"Fuck- you Seongh _ wa-ah…"  _

Tears were brimming in Hongjoong's eyes, his hands tied to the headboard as Seonghwa was having the time of his life stimulating Hongjoong's dick with his magic wand while the younger squirmed under him, struggling not to cum right then and there. 

"I don't think you should talk to me like that." Seonghwa says in a teasing tone, his other hand trailing up to pinch his pierced nipple making him let out a loud 'fuck' in return. 

"But it's almost been an  _ hour  _ Hwa… I- _ ah  _ I don't think- they're coming  _ back."  _ Hongjoong's words were mixed with struggling moans as he hardly fought against his orgasm. 

"Oh don't worry. Let's just wait a little longer, I'm sure they're coming." It was calm, it was soft yet it held too much darkness and lust. 

"I don't think I c-can  _ hold  _ it an _ y  _ long- _ aah _ " A broken moan ends his sentence as Seonghwa presses the vibrator hard against the slit of his dick, his piercing sending the vibrations directly to his core. 

Just in time as the door opens to reveal San holding Wooyoung, Hongjoong releases a loud high-pitched moan, his body shaking uncontrollably as Seonghwa immediately retrieves his hands. 

They all stand there in shock not knowing what has just happened. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


**_Before that :_ **

_ The moment San touched Wooyoung's dick, he had already planned what he was going to do. He knows that he had been distant the past weeks and that Wooyoung did his best to give him enough space, so the least he could do was to give him what he wants… or needs.  _

_ "Youngah… I'm gonna ask you this but you have to be honest with me, okay?" San's tone makes Wooyoung's heart drop. He knows that there's something serious behind it and it was making him nervous but he nods anyway.  _

_ "Would you like it if you saw me and one of our friends fuck?"  _

_ It downed on him just like iced water against hot skin, overwhelming and shocking. Wooyoung didn't know how to respond, he stumbled on his words trying to deny it, but the very obvious twitch of his dick in San's hand gave him away, making him a blushing mess. No matter how much he tries to deny it now, he has already been exposed.  _

_ And that was all San needed to grab Wooyoung's hand and pull him down the hall towards his and Seonghwa's shared room.  _

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Oh my god Hongjoong are you okay?" Seonghwa was quick to hold Hongjoong, bringing his face to look at him.

Hongjoong meets him with a fucked out smile, closing his eyes as Seonghwa unties him. Wooyoung standing there with an open mouth still not processing what has happened. 

"Did he… did he just have a dry orgasm?" San asks gulping between his words, voice merely above a whisper. 

"Yes he did." Seonghwa answers instantly. "Joong, why didn't you use the safe word? I didn't know you were that worn out of your previous orgasms." He pushes a strand of hair out of Hongjoong's face and tucks it behind his ear, cupping his face gently. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." He answers out of breath, "I loved it." He snuggles to Seonghwa's chest. 

"giving Hongjoong's state, I think you're the only one available to join our little game here." Comes San's voice from behind them making Seonghwa turn and raise a questioning eyebrow towards him, Hongjoong trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

"You see, our little Woo here has enjoyed the show of you and Joongie before, and I'm thinking about giving him a second round. What do you think??" San proposes with a small smirk. Seonghwa eyes the nervous Wooyoung at first, then Hongjoong - who nods -, before turning back to San, "What do you have in mind?" He mirrors his smirk. 

"How about we give him a little show to help him get rid of that problem of his." San suggests as he starts taking off his clothes, Seonghwa pinning him down as soon as the other was close enough. Hongjoong had already left to take a shower which leaves only the three of them in the room. 

"I see you're excited to start, huh?" San teases the older. 

"Look who's talking." Seonghwa responds, grabbing the younger's cock and tugs on it harshly, perfectly shutting him up. 

"It's been a while since I last bottomed." San hisses, not fighting the strong grip of Seonghwa. On the contrary, he spreads his legs even more, fully exposing himself to the older. 

"Show me what you've got." 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Now where the fuck did San go I wanna play truth or dare with these two idiots." Mingi whines as he stuffs his own cheeks with marshmallows this time. He stands up to go and search for them but Yunho stops him. "Don't. I think we all know where they are." 

"Where?!" Yunhee asks, looking curiously at Yunho. 

Jaehwa muffles a laugh before responding "Yeah, where are they Yunho?" 

Yunho totally forgot about Yunhee and struggled to form a sentence before Jongho saved his ass. 

"They went to get some lotion for the hyungs." Jongho responds, "I'm sure they'll be back any moment now. Don't worry Mingi." He flashes him a gummy smile. 

Yunho was ready to kill a certain someone right then and there but lucky ass bitch has Jongho and Mingi to protect her at any cost, so it was useless for him to even think about it. 

An awkward silence was about to set in before Yunhee decides to speak, "by the way, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but…" she looks at Jaehwa, "how are you the only human here?... I mean humans are usually afraid of hybrids but I can see that you're really at ease?" the last part came out as a question. But she has the right to be confused because no matter how close a human and a hybrid got, they'll still be wary of each other. Especially humans. 

"Well… that's kind of a long story…" Jaehwa responses a bit unsure. 

"I have time if you don't mind talking about it." Yunhee looked sheepish but not the slightest suspicious. Jaehwa looked at the guys to get their consent, they all nodded in agreement, and so Jaehwa's long ass story begins. 

  
  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"Park fucking Seonghwa slow the fuck down a bit, " San said through gritted teeth, "this shit hurts you know." 

Their panting was loud and filled the room, both of them growling at each other as the alpha in them wanted to assert dominance on the other. Wooyoung was standing there with a very obvious hard on that was screaming for attention but all of his focus was on them. 

Two alphas, both are fighting for dominance, growling instinctively at each other, trying to chase their own pleasure. 

"You said to show you what I've got." Seonghwa retorts back.

"I know, you idiot. But don't forget that I don't self lubricate, I'm not your fucking omega." 

"And you never will be." 

A harsh thrust tears a loud growl from San, revealing his canines, as he almost attacks Seonghwa but stops himself from ripping his neck apart, biting on his lip instead, drawing blood out of it. That's when the idea that he's fucking an alpha sinks in, noticing that he should be more careful if he didn't want anything dangerous to happen. 

Wooyoung had already had enough of just watching and decided to enjoy every single feeling he could get from this experiment, whether it was watching or touching, it didn't matter as long as he got to pleasure himself.

And so he starts touching himself as he watches his alpha getting wrecked by another  _ alpha _ . It was so hot, he could just come from the sight or the slightest touch in the right way and place which came as Hongjoong's fingers tightening around his cock depriving him from his sweet orgasm. 

He let's out a loud hiss, catching the alphas' attention as he squirms in Hongjoong's firm hold. "What the fuck are you doing Hongjoong??" Wooyoung's tone was as annoyed as it could get.

"First," Hongjoong tightens his hand a bit more, forcing a whimper out of Wooyoung, "it's hyung for you. Second," he leans to catch the younger's twitching ear between his small canines, "you don't wanna be cumming before your alpha now, do you?" he whispers in his ear, forcing a shiver down his spine. 

"I…" 

"You can see how hard San is trying to hold back from attacking, trying to find pleasure instead of pain bottoming, you know how hard that is, hmm?" 

And he's right, alphas don't bottom. It's a fact, because no matter how much they preferred to bottom, once they present as an alpha, they can't control that kind of instinct. Hongjoong has seen an alpha forcing another one to bottom, it wasn't pretty. 

Wooyoung nods, understanding what Hongjoong meant and he stops squirming in the older's hold, giving him full control over himself. 

"Good boy." Hongjoong says as he kisses his nape, slightly scratching the skin with his small fangs. He starts stroking Wooyoung's dick, setting a slow pace as he too watches the scene unfold in front of them. San's face contorting between pleasure and pain as Seonghwa rummages inside of him, trying to find that spot to make it a bit easier and more pleasurable experience for San. 

A high pitched moan breaks through the room giving Seonghwa the signal he's been waiting for, so he angles his thrusts to keep hitting that spot over and over again. Wooyoung observes as San starts falling apart in the other alpha's hold, letting out loud whines and whimpers as he thrusts deep inside of him, his cheeks flush probably in embarrassment but he's too gone to think about it for now. He looked so worked and vulnerable, Wooyoung has never seen him like that before which only made his dick twitch in excitement even more. 

Hongjoong caught on and picked up his pace, driving the younger closer to the edge as he flicks the sensitive head and plays with his nipples, making him a moaning mess. Wooyoung's hole starts producing slick unconsciously which fills the room with his scent, ripping a groan out of San's throat as he looks at him with hooded eyes making Wooyoung whine even louder. This is so hot for him, he could just cum like that. 

"Wanna cum little omega?" Hongjoong whispers, "wanna show your alpha how good it feels watching him getting wrecked?" 

Wooyoung moans in response, only encouraging the older to stimulate him even more. 

" _ Seog _ -hwa aah… I'm close - fu _ ck… _ " San arches his back, trying to meet Seonghwa's thrusts, chasing his own release. It took only a few thrusts before he's cumming hard with a loud groan, painting his stomach and the sheets white, clenching his hole tightly around Seonghwa which only drove him to the edge, forcing him to cum inside of San and fill him with his seed. 

Another loud whine fills the room, making the two alpha's turn their heads to be met with a surprised Hongjoong holding a shaky Wooyoung. 

Hongjoong looks at San with wide eyes, "he deadass came just by watching you cum and getting filled." 

San laughed weakly at that, turning his head and closing his eyes, letting Seonghwa take care of him while he rests a bit. Hongjoong guides Wooyoung towards him, throwing him over San and dusting his hands like he's been holding a sack of potato. Wooyoung snuggles to San's side, curling his tail around his alpha's thigh. 

"You know what, Seonghwa?" Hongjoong goes to hug him from behind, but noticing how red his back is, he remembers that they're actually burnt so he just loosely hungs his limbs around his waist. 

Seonghwa hums in response, showing Hongjoong that he's listening. 

"I think we should try this too." He plants a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. 

"What 'this' ?" Seonghwa turns to look suspiciously at the small dude clinging to him. 

"I wanna see if I can cum by just watching you getting fucked." Hongjoong responds grinning. 

Seonghwa flicks his forehead but then looks at San, "maybe you can return the favor some other time." 

Wooyoung's ears perk at the suggestion, making San giggle at his voyeuristic partner. 

"Why are you laughing?" Hongjoong perks his head from behind Seonghwa but San only shakes his head, "nothing." 

"Anyway, we should go back." San says as he lifts Wooyoung with him, "the others are probably wondering where we've been." he throws Wooyoung's shorts at him. 

"Send someone to get us some ointment or shit, our backs hurt like hell." Seonghwa touches Hongjoong's back earning a pained hiss from him, but the tiny twitch in his crotch area doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Oh c'mon Hongjoong. Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?" Seonghwa's tone was a bit scolding but also understanding. He knows Hongjoong's heat is soon so he just has to deal with it and take care of him. 

Hongjoong blushes but it blends with his rosy burnt cheeks so it kinda goes unnoticed. He flattens his ears on his head, trying to look smaller than he already is, his fluffy tail sitting still between his legs. Seonghwa senses that this shit is getting serious and he doesn't want the smaller to feel the slightest uncomfortable. 

"You guys just go and sit with the others, we'll take care of ourselves. I think we need to be alone for a while." he gives them an apologetic smile. 

San catches on instantly, "If you need anything just call us." 

"Will do." Seonghwa replies with a thanking nod. 

San waves goodbye as he holds Wooyoung's hand, intertwining their fingers and leaves the room. 

"Why didn't you play with his tail or ears?" Hongjoong questions him. 

"He's an alpha Joong, don't wanna  _ accidentally _ lose my head or dick." He laughs airily. 

"Whatever…" Hongjoong sighs and slides on the bed, Seonghwa following him. He plants a small peck on the smallers forehead as he lays both of them down slowly on the mattress, careful not to scratch their backs. 

Hongjoong gets himself comfortable on Seonghwa's chest, still careful not to hurt him, and snuggles a bit closer, relishing in the chocolaty scent of his alpha. Seonghwa strokes his hair gently, playing with stray strands of hair. It didn't take long before he had a softly snoring Hongjoong in his hands. 

  
  


〜＊〜＊〜

  
  


"We're back!!" Wooyoung beams as he throws himself at Mingi, not-so-accidentally crushing him in the process, San following suit behind him. 

"Where the hell have you guys been??" Jaehwa exclaims, "I thought you guys were dead." 

"Naaah." Wooyoung makes a dismissive motion with his hand, "I still have to annoy you some more." 

"We were getting some stuff for the hyungs." San replies before they get more suspicious in front of Yunhee. 

Wooyoung yawns, tired from the previous events so he turns to his cat form and mews at San from below, demanding pats. San giggles at his cuteness and sits on the floor next to Jaehwa and motions for Wooyoung to come, the latter jumping on his lap and purring as the older starts stroking him languidly. 

"Is Wooyoung a gyra?" Yunhee moves closer to San, motioning if it's ok to touch Wooyoung's paws. 

San nods. 

"What do you mean?" asks Yeosang. 

"He's a gyra cat," she turns his paws, "the black-footed cat… It's probably the deadliest cat in the world." She states enthusiastically, her eyes shining. "I never thought I'd see one, more specifically a hybrid." 

"Are you telling me that this stupid little thingy is the deadliest cat?" Jaehwa pokes Wooyoung's side, but he just ignores her. 

"He is! omg that's awesome-" She stops mid-sentence, her facial expressions falling down. 

"Try to not let anyone see his animal form, especially not here…" her tone was serious. "I need to go." She stands up but San catches her hand. 

"You know something." 

"... I do, but I can't speak, not now. I promise I'll come back." 

Then she leaves. 

All of them look at each other in confusion but San's eyes were dark, looking down at Wooyoung is his lap, he sighs. He won't let anything happen to him…  _ Anything.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> I'm back!!  
> sorry for the long pause T_T   
> (but I had too much going on so I couldn't write anything)   
> I reached +10k hits and I can't describe how happy I am... thank you guys soooooo much for this ♡♡♡  
> I hope I'd be able to finish this fic without disappointing anyone (ps: I'll definitely finish it. we don't do 'discontinued' in this household B-) ) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
